Time Heals All Wounds
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: How can you heal a girl's broken heart? Tell her you love her of course! Love can sometimes fix what has been broken and Kara is determined to prove this to Lena (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guys, another Supercorp fic for you. **

**Being as we are officially in the Christmas season, I thought I'd write about how Lena and Kara are going to fix their relationship and apart from Valentine's, what season can be more romantic than Christmas?**

**This one will be a bit of a challenge but I will write this one right up until Christmas day so it's gonna be a long one! But I hope you guys will stick with it and I hope you enjoy it. **

**I love knowing what you all think, it keeps me motivated and hopefully you'll enjoy this one too!**

**As always, I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**TIME HEALS ALL WOUNDS**

**One**

_She looks so unhappy_, Kara thought as she hovered outside Lena's window.

The first time she'd done this had been to bring Lena Lex's journals and Kara had been under the illusion that their friendship could be saved but now she knew better, yet she didn't hate Lena for lying to her, she couldn't, not only because Kara had lied to Lena for years but because Kara found that she could never hate Lena.

Kara watched as Lena shifted to tuck her legs underneath her as she buried her head in a book.

"I'm so sorry, Lena." Kara whispered before she flew back to her own apartment.

Since the day Lena had turned the Fortress of Solitude's defences against Kara and admitted that she'd known Kara's secret long before Kara herself had told her, the blonde hadn't been able to sleep and if she did, her dreams were always of Lena and the expression of pain and hurt on the Luthor woman's face.

When she came back into her apartment Kara found Alex sitting on the couch, her face an expression of pure sympathy and concern.

She stood when Kara walked up to her.

"You went to see Lena again, didn't you?" Alex said but there was no judgement in her voice, only concern for her sister.

Kara nodded her head slowly and tears filled her eyes.

Kara put her head in her hands as she started to sob uncontrollably and Alex pulled her into a tight hug, feeling her sister's pain.

Kara's shoulders shook with the force of her tears and Alex closed her eyes as she stroked Kara's hair and tried to soothe her.

"She hates me, Alex." Kara sobbed when she could just about talk again.

"No she doesn't, Kara. She's just angry and hurt but she'll come around, you'll see." Alex said reassuringly but the truth was that Alex had never been sure of Lena Luthor; sure, she liked her, she was pleased Kara had found a friend in Lena and the Luthor had proved herself time and again but when she was angry, that was a different story and Alex always remembered that Lena and Lex had the same genes.

Would something like this push Lena over the edge?

She hoped not.

Kara pulled back and wiped her eyes as Alex took her hand, gently leading her to the couch.

Kara sniffed and let out a breath, she felt tired now.

"I just...I don't know what to do. How can I make this right?"

"Maybe just keep apologising, do things that you think she'd think a lot of, remind her why you're such great friends."

Alex paused.

"So basically everything you were doing before."

Kara nodded but she wasn't sure it would work this time.

The look in Lena's eyes had been pure fury and hurt.

She'd never seen Lena like that.

She never wanted to see Lena look at her like that ever again.

Kara frowned.

"I'll try to make this right but I have to give her time first."

Alex nodded her agreement and Kara sighed.

"I'll make this right...but not yet. She won't accept anything I do yet."

Alex patted Kara's shoulder.

"You're doing the right thing and you will fix this, Kara. I know you, you're a good person."

Kara sucked in a breath.

"Let's hope that Lena believes that again."

...

The next morning Hope found Lena looking at Myraid.

Tilting her head slightly and with a small frown she studied the mind controlling object.

"Are you going to use it now?"

Lena looked up at Hope and nodded.

"Thinking about it. It'll give me the power I need to keep people from having negative impulses."

So your plan hasn't changed then, Ms Luthor?"

Lena frowned deeply as she went back to looking at Myraid.

"Why would it?"

"Because since returning from the Fortress of Solitude you've only eaten take out food, cried and slept."

Lena sighed and sat up.

"The time for all that is over, Hope. It's time for action now."

Hope nodded.

"And Supergirl?"

Lena's frown returned instantly as though just the name made her blood boil.

"What about her?"

"You know she'll try to stop you."

Lena nodded and bit her lip as she thought about her friend that had betrayed her and broken her heart.

"I'll have to put measures in place for when she inevitably does." Lena replied as she stood and walked around Hope.

"And those measures would be?"

Lena turned to face Hope.

"I still know how to make Kryptonite and I will use it if she forces my hand."

Hope nodded and watched as Lena removed her lab coat.

"I have a meeting to attend but I'll be back tonight."

Hope nodded and watched her walk out the door.

Hope might not have human emotions but she knew her creator was letting her emotions get the best of her and if Supergirl didn't fix the mess she'd created pretty soon Lena wouldn't need a reason to use the Kryptonite.

...

Lena only half listened to what the board members were telling her. Something about how the company wasn't making as much money as last year and they didn't see her around the office as much as they used to, blah blah... but then one of them said something and she suddenly looked up.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

The man instantly looked nervous and Lena knew that they knew she hadn't been listening properly but now she was and she didn't like what she was hearing.

"We were just saying that because of your brother, once again the Luthor name has been called into question; the people-well we've heard-that you are...how shall I put this? The people are questioning you."

"Me?"

The man started stammering.

"We just think that while the people are unsure of you-your name mainly- that you should take some time and appoint someone else to...run things."

Lena's eyes widened and her anger could be felt by every member in the room.

She squashed that anger and stood, straightening her suit jacket.

"Gentlemen, I have been running this company, _my_ company for four years now and I have defied the Luthor name in every way. I want to help people and will continue to do so. If you gentlemen have a problem with that then you're free to leave. _Permanently_." She added, the last word said sharply to convey it's meaning.

One man, the one who seemed to do most of the talking looked at her as she stayed standing.

She couldn't glare down at them from her seat after all.

"Lena-"

She shot him a look and he swallowed.

"I mean, Ms Luthor, we are only doing what's best the company, for your company. We want it to thrive and in order for it to do that, decisions-difficult decisions-must be made. This is the only way we can restore the people's faith. You won't be stepping down forever. Just until this whole Lex business has blown over."

This time Lena let her anger dictate what she said next.

"This 'Lex business' as you put it should have cemented my loyalty to the people once and for all. I was the one who shot my own brother! He is dead because of me! The people should be thanking me not putting me on trial!"

Silence descended on the room and Lena found that she couldn't control her racing heart. She couldn't control her anger.

She clenched her teeth so hard her jaw hurt and she looked at each man in turn.

"You're all fired." She said quietly.

"What? No, you can't just-"

She slapped her palm down on the table, making the water glasses shake and the men flinch in their chairs. She ignored the sting in her palm as she glared at them.

"I said you're all fired! Get out! Go!"

The men grabbed their briefcases and stood up quickly, most leaving the room as quickly as they could.

Only one, the talker of the group, looked at her.

"Your company will suffer, Lena."

But Lena was beyond caring at this point.

"Then I'll suffer with it." She snarled.

The man shook his head and left.

Lena waited until the doors were shut and she could no longer hear them chatting about her or hear their shoes on the tiles outside, then she collapsed into the chair and put her head in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

It had been nearly a month, December had come around quickly or it felt like it, and Kara decided that now was the time to try and make things right with Lena.

She would start small, that had to be the right way.

Kara felt nervous; she had no idea if these ideas, these displays of affection and care would be enough to sway the Luthor into forgiving Kara and giving their friendship one more try. It had to be worth that didn't it?

After everything they'd been through together, their friendship still had to mean something.

Kara made her way to L Corp, a massive bunch of yellow roses in her arms and an uneasy smile on her face.

She knew that Lena would know that yellow roses meant friendship so she would know they were from Kara even without a note.

Kara walked into L Corp's impressive lobby and went up to the reception desk.

She smiled politely at the stoic looking woman behind the desk.

Kara looked around, it seemed a little empty in here; maybe some of the staff were on holiday or something.

Paying it no more attention, Kara held the roses up.

"Can you please make sure Ms Luthor gets these? Just say...they're from a friend." Kara said awkwardly.

The receptionist rolled her eyes.

"Hoping to cheer her up too, are you?"

Kara frowned in confusion.

"Sorry?"

"Never mind. Ms Luthor just hasn't been very...well let's just say she hasn't been in a very good mood lately."

Kara nodded, knowing she was the reason for that but she forced the smile to stay on her lips.

"Well yes I hope this will cheer Ms Luthor up, so um... have a good day despite you know...all of...this. Anyway, bye."

Kara quickly left the building after that and went back to Catco to continue her own working day.

...

Lena's assistant knocked on the door to Lena's office.

"Come in." Lena barked.

The assistant was another new one, Becca her name was and this one was a shy looking blonde girl that annoyingly sometimes reminded Lena of Kara but just not enough to actually fire the poor girl.

Becca held up the yellow roses.

"These came for you. Shirley downstairs said that the girl who delivered them said to say they're from a friend."

Lena raised an eyebrow and continued signing a piece of paper.

"Bold of the girl to call herself that." Lena muttered.

Becca said nothing, she had a feeling that responding to that would only anger Ms Luthor even more than she normally was.

"Shall I put these in water for you?"

Lena glanced up at them and then went back to looking down at the paper in front of her.

"No. Bin them."

Becca hesitated and Lena looked up at her, her eyes darker than normal.

"Did I stutter? I said bin them!"

Becca back peddled out of Lena's office and put the beautiful flowers in the trash with a heavy sigh.

Lena sat back in her chair and let out a breath.

Kara was trying again.

It had been a month and Lena had felt sure that Kara wouldn't try to pursue this anymore but no, there were the flowers used to symbolise 'friendship'. The thought made Lena's stomach twist uncomfortably.

Before, when they really had been friends, Lena had been content but over time those feelings had started to become something more, so of course Kara's betrayal had been like an ice cold knife into Lena's warm, contented heart.

She grabbed her phone off the desk and decided to put a stop to Kara's attempts at trying to secure Lena's forgiveness.

Lena pulled up Kara's contact and typed out a quick message.

_I don't want anything from you Kara_

Kara was on lunch with Alex when her phone pinged.

She had been waiting for a response from Lena since she had left the flowers with the receptionist.

When Kara saw Lena's name materialise on her screen, she couldn't help but smile until she clicked on the message and read the text.

Her smile instantly dropped and Alex frowned when Kara put her phone away.

"Lena?" Alex asked.

Kara nodded mutely and then tears filled her eyes again.

Alex got up and walked around the table to give Kara a hug.

"I'm so sorry." Alex whispered.

Kara got herself under control and Alex went and sat back in her seat.

"We knew that Lena wasn't going to forgive easily, Kara." Alex said softly.

Kara removed her glasses and wiped her eyes, sniffling as she did.

"It just means that I'll have to try harder I guess."

"So what's the next plan?"

Kara shrugged.

"I guess I'll think of something."

Alex frowned suddenly at the TV on the wall behind Kara.

"Um Kara...They're talking about Lena." She said, gesturing to the TV behind Kara.

Kara turned in her seat to face the TV and frowned.

The reporter was indeed talking about Lena.

_"Ms Luthor has seemingly turned against her own company today. _

_An anonymous source spoke to us today and told us that at Ms Luthor's board meeting she had fired the entire board. This shocking turn of events was a spur of the moment decision when Ms Luthor was informed of her company's loss this year, sparking the Luthor to and I quote 'fly into a fit of rage' and fire every single board member._

_It has also been reported that her staff numbers have gone down significantly._

_Ms Luthor was unavailable for comment so we took to the streets of National City to speak with the people and hear their views on Ms Luthor."_

A man in his early thirties was being interviewed and when asked about what he thought of Lena, he simply replied;

_"She's a Luthor. We can't trust her."_

Another was an elderly lady and she looked disgusted when Lena's name was brought up.

_"Ever since I can remember, the Luthors have always caused pain and suffering. Lex was the worst, who's to say his sister will be any different? She's rich, she's powerful, how do we know that she won't turn against us just like he did?"_

The last one to comment was the worst and Kara knew a few of the board members that used to sit at L Corp's table; he was one of them.

_"Our people don't feel safe with Ms Luthor even being in National City anymore. I think it's high time we take a long look at how to make our people feel safe again and if it means exiling Ms Luthor, then that is what must be done."_

Kara could feel her heart pounding.

They wanted Lena to leave National City?

No. They couldn't do that.

Kara stood and Alex got up suddenly too.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Lena."

"Kara, she doesn't want to see you."

Kara shrugged her coat on and grabbed her bag.

"Maybe not but she needs me, even if she won't admit it."

Before Alex could stop her, Kara was out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: A very short one for you today but that's because chapter four will be a little longer and a bit more interesting ;)**

* * *

**Three**

Kara found Lena curled up on her couch in her office at L Corp.

The Luthor's eyes were glued to a chess set on the table, the TV was playing the news about her but it was on mute. Clearly she hadn't liked what she'd heard and who could blame her? The city she'd always fought so hard for was turning against her.

Kara hovered outside, looking in at Lena.

Maybe turning up on her balcony as Supergirl wasn't a good idea; after all it was this very secret that had caused this rift between the two of them.

Kara landed and changed back into normal clothes.

She took a calming breath and raised her hand to knock on Lena's door.

All the staff had disappeared and even Lena's assistant was gone.

Had she fired them all or had they abandoned her?

She knocked and stood back, waiting.

"Go away." A voice from inside mumbled.

Kara steeled herself and ignoring Lena's command, she went in anyway.

Lena looked up, her face pure rage but when she saw it was Kara, that expression softened but only for the tiniest second before Lena's guard came up and she was back to looking mildly annoyed.

"Why are you here?" She muttered, grabbing a glass of whiskey off the table.

"I saw the news." Kara replied.

"Yeah? So did everyone."

Kara licked her lips nervously.

"Look, Lena...I know you hate me right now and you have every right to be angry but-but I just...I just wanna help."

Lena narrowed her eyes at Kara as she glared up at her.

"And how can you help me, Kara? You may be Supergirl but you're not all knowing. You can't make the people of National City love me. You can't fix this. You can't fix my company and you sure as hell can't fix me."

Kara came into the office a little more.

"I can try." She said softly.

Lena scoffed and took another big drink.

Feeling braver, Kara came closer to Lena.

"I know I am the last person you want to see right now but Lena, look around, who else is there? And...and I want to be here...for you."

Lena looked around her office as if realising she was alone for the very first time.

"There's no staff here. Your assistant's gone too...you've isolated yourself."

"Can you blame me?!" Lena snapped suddenly, her eyes blazing like green fire.

She stood, glass in hand and circled the table to stand in front of Kara.

"Everyone I let in screws me over. Andrea, my mother, my brother, _you_." Lena's voice broke then and she continued quietly;

"You...Kara, you of all people, the one person I thought would never, ever hurt me and you...you did..." Lena's voice shook and tears caused her eyes to water and her words to come across weak and broken.

"I know. I know what I did was wrong, Lena. I should have told you. I regret that decision so much but I am trying to make this better. You have to believe that."

Lena nodded.

"I do believe you but you must know that your efforts are futile. You hurt me, Kara. You betrayed me and lied to me. How can we ever come back from that?"

Kara looked down, that same guilt that had been haunting her since that day in the Fortress of Solitude came to the surface to cripple her once more.

Suddenly she found herself moving forward and she grabbed Lena's free hand.

"I don't know how but, Lena we have to believe that we can fix this. I can't...I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Lena's jaw clenched and gestured with her head at the TV.

"Looks like the people of National City will decide that."

Kara shook her head vehemently.

"No, they can't do this. I won't let them."

Lena gently took her hand from Kara's.

"Good luck fighting the system. They'll just see you as an enemy too."

"No. Lena I swear to you, I will fix this. I will fix us."

Lena's expression looked grim as her eyes locked with Kara's.

"You still don't get it, do you? There is no 'us' to fix."

Kara felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach and she felt broken all over again.

"I'm not giving up on you, Lena." Kara whispered as she turned away from the Luthor.

"I wish you would." Lena said quietly as she watched Kara walk out.

Kara heard her but chose to ignore it.

She had to hang onto the hope that there was still something worth fighting for with them.

If Lena didn't believe in them then Kara had to believe for the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

It didn't happen quickly but there was noise of Lena Luthor's loyalty to National City being called into question.

Kara sighed as she looked over the morning's newspaper.

The headline read;

'LENA LUTHOR, CAN WE TRUST HER?'

Kara tossed the paper on to her desk and sat back.

How could they treat Lena like this? Like some sort of criminal?

Then an idea hit Kara and she went in to see James who was also reading the paper.

"This stuff they're writing about Lena is just wrong and we need to do something about it." Kara said, folding her arms and raising her chin indignantly.

James nodded, letting out a breath.

"It's not good, I will admit that."

"Then lets do something about it! What if Catco was the magazine that stood behind Lena and praised her?! We could change people's minds!"

James' brow furrowed as he thought about it then he looked up and smiled at Kara.

"Alright, let's do it. I'm putting you in charge though. Everything is on you." He warned, pointing at her but he was also smiling kindly.

Kara nodded and went to work straight away.

Kara ended up working right through her lunch and well into the night.

She hadn't realised how dark it had gotten outside, only when Nia came up to her.

"Uh, Kara?"

Kara looked up at Nia.

"Yeah?"

"It's like, really late. Everyone went home hours ago."

Kara looked around, it was just her and Nia here, even James had gone.

The blonde frowned.

"Why didn't James say anything?"

"He did. He came over and said it was time to go home. You asked for five more minutes and it's been-" Nia checked her watch -"three hours."

"Oh..."

"Maybe you should go home, get some rest?" Nia suggested.

Kara shook her head and turned back to her desk.

"No, I need to get this right. Lena's depending on it." Kara murmured.

Nia frowned a little.

"I thought you and Lena wasn't on very good terms."

"We're not but she needs my help."

Kara thrust a piece of paper in Nia's hands.

"Here, read this, tell me what you think."

Nia blinked a few times and then began reading.

Kara had her back to Nia as she continued typing up something else.

Nia's eyes widened slightly as she finished reading Kara's short paragraph.

"Um...isn't this supposed to be about what good Lena's done for the city?"

"It is." Kara muttered distractedly.

"Kara, this-this..." Nia straightened and handed the paper back to Kara as she turned round in her chair to face her -"this reads like a love letter."

Kara frowned as she took the paper and re-read it again herself.

"What? No it doesn't."

Nia suppressed a chuckle as she watched Kara going over her own words.

"'She has the biggest heart out of everyone I've ever known?', She is the best thing to happen to me and I never want to have to live in a city that she's not in?', Sounds like a love letter to me." Nia said, repeating the words she'd just read, the words Kara was now reading.

Kara paused for a second.

"It's not a love letter. I mentioned the city, see?" She said pointing to the one word 'city' on the paper.

Nia took a chair and sat beside Kara.

"Does Lena know you feel this way about her?" She asked softly.

Kara's frown deepened.

"She's my best friend, Nia. Yes I love her but I don't _love _her."

Nia winced a little.

"Are you sure? Because all of this, everything you're doing for her...it's a little more than what a friend would do."

"No, a friend would do this for their friend. She wouldn't let her friend get kicked out of her own city."

Nia straightened.

"Okay, let's look at this differently. Say you and Lena were back on good terms, great even; and she had to leave the city but you knew you'd always be there for each other and you'd still see her, would that still be a problem for you?"

"Yes!" Kara exclaimed.

"Why? You'd still see her."

"Because she's not here! She's not with me!"

Nia gave Kara a knowing smile.

"And why do you think she should be with you?" She asked gently, not unkindly at all.

Kara sighed and looked a little sad.

"Because I...I-I don't know."

"It's because you love her, Kara. That's why it matters so much to you."

Kara frowned a little and then she stood, picking up her bag and coat.

"I should go home, get some rest and deal with this in the morning."

Nia looked up at her.

"Are you ok?"

Kara nodded, forcing a smile.

"Yeah...I just-I have to think about things."

Nia stood, gently placing her hand on Kara's arm.

Kara looked into Nia's understanding brown eyes.

"She might not think like that about me." Kara whispered.

"And what if she does?"

Kara didn't dare to hope that.

They wasn't talking as it was and the thought of Kara admitting that she loved Lena was too big of a leap to take, no matter how much it was true.

If Lena didn't feel the same as Kara, it could be another blow to their friendship, one that Kara wasn't sure she could take.

...

Lena had opted to stay at L Corp that night.

She could always catch up on some work while she was here and by the look of things, she'd have to hire new staff but then if her company was failing, what was the point?

Lena closed her laptop, got up and grabbed a drink. She'd been doing that a lot lately. Pretty soon she'd have to send out for some more whiskey, the bottle was nearly empty.

As Lena poured herself a glass, a knock came at her door.

She rolled her eyes.

If that was Kara again, she'd scream.

"Who is it?" She grumbled but loud enough for the other person to hear.

"It's Alex. Can we talk?"

Lena bit her lip.

Of course. If it wasn't Kara, it was her sister.

"Bit busy at the moment." Lena called back.

The door opened and Alex looked straight at Lena who was mid-pour.

"Yeah, you look it." Alex said.

"What do you want, Alex?" Lena asked as she put the stopper back in the bottle.

"Just wanted to see if you were doing ok, clearly not."

"I'm fine." Lena snapped, going back to her desk.

"I guess I'm also here to plead Kara's case."

Lena narrowed her eyes at the other Danver's sister.

"There is nothing you can say to make this any better. You lied to me too." Lena pointed out, literally pointing with her glass to Alex.

Alex bowed her head and nodded.

"I know...and I can't tell you how sorry I am."

Lena just shrugged.

"But Kara, she's the one who's really feeling this. She misses you so much, Lena. I've seen her upset but she always bounces back but this time...it's taken it's toll on her."

Lena didn't react.

"Lena, she's lost some people who meant the world to her, don't be the next one."

Lena looked up at Alex and for just a second, she felt her resolve slipping but trusting people is what got her hurt in the first place. She must learn her lesson this time or she'd be forever repeating this cycle.

Lena took a swig and swallowed hard.

"Kara put herself in this position. She can't expect me to forgive her for this."

Alex looked at Lena pleadingly.

"Can't you at least try?"

"And let her hurt me again? No." Lena said stubbornly, shaking her head.

Alex shrugged.

"So what's the plan here then, Lena? Isolate yourself? Never let anyone get close to you ever again? End up alone?"

Lena gave her a cold smile.

"Sounds about right, yeah."

"You can't do that. You can't do that to yourself."

Alex lent on Lena's desk, making the Luthor look at her.

"Look, you and I both know that Kara's a good person. She's the last one that should be punished. I'll admit, she shouldn't have lied to you but Lena, she loves you so much."

Lena looked up at Alex, her lips parted slightly in shock and her heart skipped a beat.

"You're her best friend." Alex added, not realising what she'd just taken away with just that sentence.

It made Lena blink and her composure was soon back in place.

She took another drink.

"If I was really her best friend she wouldn't have lied to me."

Alex had been patient so far but now she was slowly beginning to lose her cool with the Luthor.

"You have no idea what she's doing for you, do you?"

Lena just shrugged carelessly.

"She's still at work. James told me he left before her. She's trying to stop the people of National City from making you leave."

Lena stared at her.

"Surely you've heard the news. They want you out, Lena. Kara is trying to keep that from happening. She's just one woman. She may be Supergirl but her powers can't stop them from deciding your fate. She's doing this as Kara. She's doing this the only way she knows how. If that's not someone fighting for who they love and care about then I don't know who that person is."

Lena said nothing but Alex saw the tears she was holding back. She saw Lena's jaw clench tightly in an effort not to let them fall.

Alex softened her voice and stood up straight looking down at Lena.

"If you lose Kara, you'll have lost one of the best things to ever happen to you and you know it."

Lena watched Alex leave her office and only when the doors shut, did Lena take another swig and let the tears fall.

In anger at letting Alex get to her, she threw the glass at the wall and watched as the amber liquid rolled down the wall, mirroring the tears on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: In this chapter, I'll be putting in the bit that was in the last episode, where Lena stopped the cannons. I loved that but obviously, it'll have my own spin on it ;)**

* * *

**Five**

It had taken Kara almost three days but finally she had something to publish.

James had given her the go-ahead without even checking it, as he trusted Kara with anything Lena related implicitly.

Sadly, it had the effect that Lena had predicted; the people of National City now thought that Catco was affiliated with the 'evil Luthors'.

James brushed a hand over his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry, James. I'll fix this, I promise." Kara told him.

"How? How are you going to do that, Kara? The people of National City have always believed in Catco magazine and now they think we're admiring people who want to do nothing in this world but cause it harm!"

Kara let out a breath.

"I'll-I'll do a press conference. I'll make the people see that Lena isn't like her brother."

James frowned.

"They already think she's the enemy. Anything you do now will just make it worse."

Kara glared at him and shook her head.

"No, I refuse to believe that. They can't all hate Lena. There has to be a way to fix this."

"I hope you're right because right now, Kara you're claiming to fix everything and coming up with nothing."

"Wait, that's not fair."

James sighed tiredly.

"You're right, that was out of line, I'm sorry. I'm just...I worried about what effect this will have on Catco."

Kara just shrugged.

"Well you don't have faith in me so I guess I'll just have to go it alone." Kara said as she turned and left James' office.

He called after her but she didn't stop.

It had taken some doing but Kara managed to arrange a group meeting.

Much like Lena had on her first day in National City, Kara stood at a podium and looked out at the sea of angry, confused people.

This was also being televised so no pressure (much)

A hush fell over the crowd as Kara began to speak.

"My name is Kara Danvers and I am a reporter for Catco magazine. As I'm sure you've read in the latest issue, Catco has openly supported Lena Luthor. A lot of you here today are wondering why.

Because her brother was a villain then surely she should be too but...but she's not." Kara paused and she could hear mutterings of annoyance and even a few angry outbursts.

"Lena has proven herself time and time again to this city. She's saved it more times than I can count. She's been an invaluable asset to Supergirl too. Now if she was so much like her brother then why would she align herself with a Kryptonian?"

Again she waited and the people seemed to settle down but only a little.

"If you still have mixed feelings about Lena Luthor and Catco then today I am here to set the record straight. I am the one who published that article. I am the one who is standing up for Lena Luthor and I am the one who-if you really feel the need to- should be judged on my actions. James Olsen trusted me completely, he let it go ahead trusting that I would do a good job and in some of your eyes, I failed but I also hope that this article has changed some of your views on Lena Luthor but in conclusion, none of this is Catco or James Olsen's doing but my own. So if you need to point the finger at anyone, then point it at me.

Thank you."

Kara stepped off the podium as she listened to the divided crowd.

Some cheered, some booed and some were clearly undecided but at least she had cleared Catco by doing this.

Hopefully, everything would soon return to normal.

...

Hope glanced over at Lena as they prepared Myriad.

"Are you sure you want to go ahead with this, Ms Luthor?"

Lena frowned slightly.

"Yes. Nothing will stop this, Hope. Nothing."

Hope started preparations to launch Myriad as Lena watched.

"Soon the world will bend to your will, Ms Luthor and we may finally have peace."

Lena nodded but her gaze as she looked at Myriad showed doubt and concern.

...

At the DEO, Brainy called Alex over.

"What is it, Brainy?"

"There's a red flag come up at one of Lex Luthor's old hideouts."

Alex frowned at the screen.

"Lena?"

Brainy shrugged.

"She would be the only one able to access it."

"Do you think she's using Myriad?"

Brainy looked at Alex.

"She was brazen enough to steel it from the Fortress of Solitude, she must've wanted to use it at some point."

Alex tapped on her ear piece.

"Supergirl?"

"Yeah, Alex, I'm here."

"We think Lena may be using Myriad."

There was a slight pause.

"Where is she?"

...

Supergirl flew to Lex Luthor's hideout in the mountains and stopped. She tried to use her x-ray vision but found that she couldn't see inside. It was lined with lead, of course Lex would have counter measures in place.

Cannons suddenly appeared from the mountain's surface and glowed green.

Kryptonite.

Kara's heart stopped.

Surely Lena wouldn't do this?

Kara swallowed and held up her hands in surrender.

...

Lena watched Kara on the monitor.

Hope gave Lena a small smile.

"Well that should cure one problem."

Lena shook her head.

"No...no I don't want this." She whispered, frowning down at the control panel.

"But she's here to stop you."

Lena started trying to override the system.

"Maybe so but I won't kill her."

"Even after she betrayed you?"

Lena ignored Hope.

"We need to shut this down, now."

"It's Lex's idea. Only he could stop it."

"No. There must be a way to disarm it."

Hope looked at Lena, her mouth set into a grim line.

"There is."

Lena's eyes widened as the countdown timer started.

"Then what is it?"

"If you disarm the cannons...you'll take down the whole control panel and Myriad will not be able to launch."

Lena was stuck.

Achieve her dream of world peace and watch Kara die or abandon the whole thing.

One Kyrptonian for the sake of the world?

Lena looked at Kara on the screen.

"Lena...please, don't do this."

"She thinks I'm controlling the cannons...she thinks I mean to kill her."

Hope looked at Lena.

"Time is running out, Ms Luthor; Myriad or Supergirl?"

Lena raised her head to look at Kara on the screen then she looked down and closed her eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

The last thing Lena heard was a loud bang.

* * *

**Author's Note: Another short one, sorry, but chapter six will be longer and I really wanted to keep the suspense here hehe.**

**Hope you're all enjoying this so far **

**Just a quick one for Leapyearbaby29, no sorry I am not on AO3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Hope stared at her creator in pure horror.

"What did you do?"

Lena swallowed and tried to remain composed but she was finding it increasingly difficult.

"What I had to." Lena said but the words felt thick in her throat.

Lena turned her back on Hope.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it." Hope said in awe.

"Neither did I." Lena whispered.

Silence made both women feel uncomfortable as Lena started packing up some things.

She glanced at the screen and saw Kara hovering there, unharmed.

"You could have achieved so much, Lena." Hope said.

Lena spun around, rage in her eyes.

"What would you have me do, Hope?! Kill Supergirl? My main objective for Myriad was to make it so that people didn't kill each other and I'm to start that by killing her? No. That was out of the question."

"If you try again-"

"I can't. Myriad is useless now, remember?"

"We can try again. Lex has lots of hideouts, all with this very same technology. We could try it again."

Lena sighed and shook her head.

"No, Hope...it's over."

...

Kara heard the watch.

Lena had pressed it.

Lena wanted to talk to her.

Kara flew as fast as she could and found Lena in the Fortress of Solitude, where everything had gone so wrong before.

Lena stood there, no smile on her face but she was holding Myriad.

Kara looked at her.

"You um...you pressed your watch."

Lena held Myriad out to her.

"I have no use for this anymore."

Kara took the program from her and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you and thank you...for not shooting me."

Lena shrugged.

"I told you, I'm not a villain, Kara."

"I know that." Kara said softly.

Lena pressed the watch and a purple portal opened up.

"I have to go but here..." She held the watch out to Kara.

Kara frowned down at it.

"Lena..."

"I won't need it anymore. I won't ever need you. Not again."

Tears sprang to Kara's eyes.

"Lena, this-this cant be it. I mean we're...we're..."

"We're what?"

"We're friends." Kara said weakly.

Lena sighed and shook her head.

"Friends...right."

"Didn't you see the news? What I did? I went up there in front of everyone and told them all to give you a chance!" Kara told her.

"Alex mentioned something about that but as you now know, I was at Lex's hideout, preparing Myriad."

A thought hit Kara then and she looked Lena straight in the eyes.

"If you hate me so much, why not fire the cannons? I mean, you had them ready."

Lena frowned.

"That wasn't me. That was Lex's counter measures."

"Then you could have let them shoot me anyway but you didn't, Lena. You stopped them from killing me. I must still mean something to you."

Lena raised her chin.

"I told you I'm not a villain. That's why I didn't kill you, Kara. Not because of you. Anyone else could have been in front of those cannons and I would have saved them too."

Kara swallowed, nodding.

"Still, I might have deserved it based on how I've lied to you."

Lena shrugged but said nothing. Instead, she stepped forward towards the portal.

"Lena, just wait."

She turned back to look at Kara.

Kara licked her lips and looked at the portal.

"Shut the portal down. Let's talk."

"I have nothing to say to you." Lena sneered.

"Don't do that!" Kara finally shouted.

Lena blinked, slightly shocked at Kara's outburst.

"Do what?"

"Keep shutting me out! I know I lied and I know I was wrong but you can't do this, Lena! We mean too much to each other to let this go and you know it's true!"

Lena stared at Kara.

"And what exactly do I mean to you?" Lena asked calmly, that icy exterior showing.

Kara strode forward until she was inches from Lena.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, you're not as intelligent as I thought."

Then Kara grabbed the back of Lena's neck and kissed her.

Everything in Lena wanted to resist, to pull away and for a second she went rigid and Kara thought she'd made a terrible mistake but she was here now and Kara kept her lips pressed firmly to Lena's until she felt Lena's hands touch her shoulders gingerly and she kissed Kara back.

Kara couldn't help but deepen the kiss and she dipped her head to encourage Lena.

Lena went with it, even letting out a little moan that surprised both Luthor and Super.

They broke apart, still holding each other.

Blue eyes met green and they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

Then tears filled Lena's eyes and she pushed away, a hand to her mouth, fingers gently touching her lips, where Kara's own lips had been just moments before.

Kara took a breath.

"I can't do this." Lena whispered, turning away.

"So you don't feel the same as me?" Kara asked.

Lena stopped.

Kara slowly walked up to her.

"Can you really tell me that during all the time we've known each other that you haven't felt more at home than when we're together? Because I do."

Lena glanced over her shoulder at Kara.

Kara shrugged at her.

"Tell me I'm wrong and I'll go." She said but her voice shook as she said it.

Lena slowly turned around.

"You're not wrong, Kara but...but you lied to me. How can I forgive that?"

Kara stepped forward again and took Lena's hand in her own, holding it close to her heart.

"Because we love each other and we deserve this second chance, don't we?"

Lena looked down at Kara's hand holding her's.

"I...I need to think about this." Lena whispered.

She tore her hand from Kara's and pressed the watch again.

The portal opened and Lena practically ran into it.

At least she kept the watch.

...

Alex was surprised to see Lena at her door, face like thunder and she looked so angry she was practically shaking with it.

"Lena, hi-"

"Did you know?" She snapped.

Alex frowned.

"Know what?"

Lena stormed inside without an invitation and Alex shut the door behind her, folding her arms as she turned to face Lena.

Thankfully, Kelly was out visiting friends tonight.

"About Kara."

Alex shrugged.

"Lena, I really don't-"

"Did you know how she felt about me?" Lena asked, her tone was still sharp.

Alex's frown deepened.

"She really cares about your friendship, if that's what you mean."

"But did you know she's in love with me? She must have told you, you're her sister."

Alex let out a breath.

"Kara didn't tell me anything about that but...Lena it's so obvious."

"To you!"

"Yeah to me but...why is this such a bad thing?"

Lena frowned.

"It's...it's not." She muttered as she sat down on Alex's couch.

"Then why are you here shouting at me?"

Lena looked down as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Because it's just...really bad timing at the moment."

Alex smirked.

"Bad timing? Lena, Kara just told you she loves you. That's a pretty big deal for her, and you-"

"and me what?" Lena snapped.

Alex glared at her.

"Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry!"

"Well it looks like it! What is it, Lena? Are you upset because the fact that Kara loves you means you can't be friends anymore or is it still because she lied to you?"

Lena looked down again and when she answered her voice was small.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes...it's because she lied to me."

Alex sighed and closed her eyes, her patience with the Luthor running thin.

But Lena looked up at Alex and Alex saw an uncertain look in Lena's eyes, one she'd never seen before.

"And because I'm in love with her too."

Alex sat down next to Lena, elbows resting on her knees.

"Have you told Kara?"

Lena shook her head.

"Not really. I mean I haven't actually said those words but she asked if I felt the same in a roundabout way and I admitted that I did but then she kissed me and-"

Alex's eyes widened.

"Wait. Kara kissed you?"

Lena nodded her head slowly.

Alex sat back.

"Lena, before today, Kara has never kissed any other woman, ever. You must really mean a lot to her."

Lena bit her lip.

"I kissed her back."

Alex smiled at Lena brightly and Lena narrowed her eyes at her.

"Oh don't give me that look."

Alex bit back a grin.

"I'm sorry but it's obvious you love her too."

Lena nodded.

"I really do but...too much has gone on. How can we move past this?"

"Because your love for Kara should make it easier to forgive her."

Alex sighed.

"She never wanted to lie to you, Lena."

Lena nodded.

She had to admit, some small part of her wanted desperately to forgive Kara, to let her back in and resume their friendship but then after that kiss, it would probably be more of a relationship.

Lena smiled at the idea of having Kara as her girlfriend.

She would never be more proud than to call Kara her's and she would be Kara's.

Alex gave her a gentle nudge.

"So, what are you going to do?"

...

Kara wiped tears from her eyes as she watched the TV.

Lena hadn't exactly rejected her but then why did it feel like Kara's heart was breaking all over again?

Why hadn't Lena stayed with her and talked things out?

Why did she leave?

A knock at the door made Kara flinch and she quickly dried her eyes and put her glasses back on.

Turning to look at the door, she used her x-ray vision to see who it was.

Lena?

Kara got up, still sniffling and opened the door.

Lena didn't look mad anymore or guarded, if anything she looked a little shy.

"Hi...can I come in?"

"Sure." Kara said and stepped back.

Lena walked into Kara's apartment and Kara quietly shut the door behind her.

"Are you here to give me back the watch again?" Kara asked quietly.

Lena turned around and shook her head.

"No. I came because I want to be honest with you, Kara."

Kara took a breath and nodded.

"Okay..."

Lena looked around before her eyes settled on Kara.

"I am finding it hard to forgive you for lying to me but I want to, Kara. I want to forgive you. I don't want to fight anymore and I don't want to hate you and...and I don't... hate you, I mean. Kara I could never hate you but what made this so much worse was because not only had my friend lied to me about who she was but it was because my feelings for her ran so much deeper than that."

Kara nodded that she understood and Lena continued.

"I love you, Kara but you broke my heart."

Lena's voice shook and she began to cry.

"I'm sorry, I thought I could do this."

Kara immediately went to Lena and wrapped her arms around her.

Lena held onto Kara instinctively as she cried and Kara found that she had also started crying.

"Just...talk to me, Lena. Whatever it is you can tell me." Kara said, half sobbing.

Lena sniffed.

"You promised you would never hurt me but you did...I can't ever hate you but I was so angry at you. I don't know how to let you in again...I'm-I'm scared, Kara."

Kara stroked Lena's hair as she held her.

"I know you are and I am so sorry that it's me who made you feel like this but Lena I swear, give me a chance and I will put this right. I swear to you I will."

Lena buried her face in Kara's shoulder.

"I don't know how to let you in, Kara...that's the problem."

Kara fought back her own tears as she held Lena tighter.

"Just...try. I know it's hard and I know everything in you never wants to trust another living soul but, Lena this is us we're talking about. We can get through anything together."

Kara put two fingers underneath Lena's chin and lifted Lena's face to her's.

"Lena, look at me."

Lena's watery green eyes locked with Kara's.

"I love you."

Lena smiled brokenly at her.

"I love you too."

Kara lent down and kissed Lena gently.

Lena felt herself relax at last.

She was happy, loved, cared for but most importantly, she felt safe.

Kara made her feel safe.

She loved her for that and so much more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

Lena left Kara's apartment feeling better than she had in days, maybe even months.

Her happiness was short lived however as a blacked out van screeched to a stop and two men jumped out.

Lena didn't even have time to scream before she was gagged and pushed into the back of the van, the second man ripped the watch off of Lena's wrist and threw it to the floor as the first man pushed Lena down on the seat and slammed the door shut.

The van's tyres squealed and it sped away into the night...

The next morning, Kara woke with a bright smile on her face.

Everything was right in her life and for the first time in a long time she felt like she was on the right path, that she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

Her phone rang and Kara looked down at it, hoping- and if she was being honest-expecting Lena's name to be flashing up on the screen but it was Alex.

"Hi, Alex!" Kara said brightly.

Her sister didn't share her enthusiasm.

"Kara, we got a call in just now; Lena's been taken."

Kara thought her heart would stop and she almost dropped her phone.

"What? When? Where?!"

"Last night. We have cameras of her outside her own apartment when a van pulled up and dragged her inside."

Kara shook her head.

"No. No, Alex that can't be right. She would have used the watch."

Alex paused.

"I think you should come to the DEO. We'll discuss our options there."

Kara agreed and flew to the DEO.

She was in front of Alex in seconds.

"Hey, how you doing?" Alex asked.

"Fine. So why didn't Lena use the watch?" Kara asked, her face an expression of pure worry and anger.

Alex showed Kara the video of Lena being taken.

Kara stared at it in horror.

"They took the watch from her..."

Alex then held up Lena's watch and tears filled Kara's eyes but she held them back and took the watch off Alex.

"We have to find her."

"We're working on it. Brainy is trying to locate the van using it's license plate."

Kara nodded.

"And how long will that take?"

Alex shrugged.

"We don't know. It could take a little time-"

"Lena doesn't have time, Alex! We need to find her! Now!"

Before Alex could respond, Kara had flown out of the DEO's window and rose high into the sky, well above the city.

She closed her eyes and listened.

"Come on, Lena. Where are you?" Kara whispered.

She couldn't hear Lena at all.

All she could hear was the noise of traffic and people talking and going about their day.

She had to find her.

They didn't just declare their love for each other last night only to have it be ripped apart by some random criminals.

Kara flew to Lena's apartment.

Maybe there was something outside that could give Kara a clue as to where they might've taken Lena.

The road was clean, a few tyre marks but no signs of a struggle or anything of Lena's.

The DEO had already picked up the watch so anything that was here, they would have found and taken it back to analyse it anyway.

Kara sighed.

"Where are you Lena?"...

...

Lena glared at Hope.

"I'm sorry to do this, Lena but you are my creator and I remember what you asked of me when you made me; you made me promise to help you in your mission, no matter what the cost, even to yourself. So I am here to bring you back and fulfil your mission." She explained.

Lena had forgotten that she'd programmed Hope to fulfil this mission too, even if her creator faltered, Hope wouldn't let her give up. That was what she was doing now.

Lena couldn't talk, the gag in her mouth made it impossible.

Hope looked into Lena's eyes.

"We can use another of Lex's hideouts to re-programme Myriad again."

Lena shook her head.

"I know you don't want to try again, Lena but we have to."

Again, Lena shook her head.

Hope sighed.

"I am sorry for how you were brought to me but there was simply no way that I could get to you without Supergirl intervening."

Lena closed her eyes and thought of Kara.

She kept her grounded when she was with her and just thinking of her had that same effect.

Hope tilted her head slightly.

"You're thinking about her now, aren't you?"

Lena's eyes snapped open and she struggled against her restraints.

"You want to go to her."

Hope sighed and she looked sad.

"I am only doing what you asked, Lena. Supergirl was never part of your plan to save the world. The fact that she had become more involved in your life just complicates things."

Lena narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't remove the gag but I have no doubt that Supergirl is out looking for you right now. If she hears you, she'll come for you and we can't have that."

Hope turned to look at the monitor where cameras had been set up.

"I just need to know where Myriad is and then I can go and get it."

She came forward with a notepad and a pen.

"I will untie your wrists and you can write down Myriad's location."

Lena said nothing as Hope went behind her and untied her wrists and then handed her pen and paper.

"The location of Myriad please, Lena." Hope said reasonably.

Lena sighed and took the pen and began to write.

She then handed it back to Hope and Hope stared in confusion down at the writing.

_GO TO HELL_

"Is this an attempt at humour?"

Lena shrugged.

Hope frowned at her and called one of the men in to tie Lena's hands again.

She then sighed.

"Well...I'll have to try something else then."

Hope turned to a small table by the wall and produced a nasty looking metal spike.

"I didn't want it to come to this but you, Lena said to do anything to complete your own mission, even if it means hurting you."

Lena's eyes widened as hope came towards her with the spike.

...

As Kara flew through the city looking for any sign of Lena, Alex came through to talk to her.

"Do you have a lead?" Kara asked sharply.

Alex sighed.

"Not yet but we're still trying."

Kara shook her head.

"We were in such a good place last night, Alex. I mean we talked, we said we loved one another...and now this? I can't lose her after everything we've been through."

"And you won't. We will find her."

Kara nodded but her pessimistic side which rarely reared it's head, seemed to be winning out at the moment.

Alex suddenly went silent but when she came back online, her voice sounded full of panic but there was also hope behind it.

"Kara, we tracked the van to a abandoned building just outside the city. I'll send you the location now."

Kara nodded.

"I'm on it."

She flew as quickly as she could to the building and sure enough, the van was parked up outside.

Kara's heart swelled with hope as she landed and went inside the building.

But after an extensive search, Kara's hope diminished.

Kara pressed her ear piece.

"Alex...Alex she's not here."

"What? No she has to be! The van-"

"It's just the van, Alex! Lena isn't here!" Kara raged.

"Ok, ok, we'll keep looking."

Kara left the building and flew straight up into the sky to hover above National City.

"Come on, Lena. I know you're out there somewhere."


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

Hope looked at her creator.

She just didn't understand how someone who was so certain about their mission could just give up on it all because of one person.

Lena really was an enigma.

"Did you give Myriad back to Supergirl? Just shake your head if no and obviously, nod for yes."

Lena didn't do anything.

Hope sighed.

"You're not making this any easier for yourself, Lena. Just answer the question."

Lena just gave her a bored look.

"Supergirl won't come and save you. She can't."

It didn't make any difference to Lena what Hope was saying. She believed in Kara way too much to ever doubt her. She didn't know how but Kara would find her; it was that or Lena would find a way to get free and alert Kara to where she was.

"I think we should take a break. Give you some time to think."

Hope left the room and two men followed her, leaving Lena alone.

Lena tested her restraints.

They were tight but the rope that bound her hands wasn't rough, it didn't scratch.

She'd heard of something that could be used to get out of situations like this but it would be painful.

Lena braced herself and managed to put pressure on her thumb, she whimpered through her gag as she pressed down and felt her thumb crack but it worked and she was able to wriggle her now damaged hand out of the rope, using her free hand, she ripped the gag out of her mouth and sucked in a huge breath.

Lena knew she had two options; one, try to figure a way out of here herself or two, call for Supergirl.

She had to try getting out of here herself, who knew what type of safe guards Hope had put in place in case Supergirl did indeed find her.

Lena untied the ropes binding her ankles and then she went to the door Hope had left out of.

Clearly, Hope that thought that Lena wouldn't be able to break out of her restraints, let alone dislocate her thumb to free herself of the ropes.

The door was unlocked and Lena slipped into a dark corridor that smelt of damp.

Lena moved down the corridor towards another door that looked like it lead out into the sun.

Could it really be that easy?

Lena dared to hope and she went towards the light.

Pushing the doors open, she stepped into bright sunlight...

and then Hope appeared.

"You managed to get out. Clever. But now you're going back in."

Two men came forward, one with ropes, one with a gag.

Lena looked up and screamed at the top of her lungs;

"SUPERGIRL!"

...

Kara stopped mid-flight.

"Lena!" Kara breathed and she took off in that direction.

Tapping her ear piece, Kara was patched through to Alex.

"Alex, I heard Lena. I know where she is. I'm on my way there now."

"No, Kara wait for us. It could be a trap."

"I'm going to her, Alex."

Kara switched off but not before she heard her sister curse in her ear.

Kara found the bunker and hovered above it.

Lena was in there.

Crashing through the glass roof, Kara landed right in front of Hope who had stood back to let the men secure Lena.

Kara glanced over her shoulder as she heard Lena try to speak through her gag.

"It's ok. I'm here now." Kara assured her.

Hope just smiled at her.

"Oh good, you're here."

"Let Lena go, now." Kara ordered.

Hope sighed.

"I never wanted her anyway, Supergirl."

Kara stared at Hope.

Lena frowned as Hope produced a weapon she'd never seen before.

It was a ball of green webbing by the looks of it and realising too late what it was, Hope threw it over Kara. It expanded until it fell over her like a net, crushing Kara and pushing her to the ground.

"Lena's mission to save the world still stands but in order for my creator to accomplish this, she needs to have all distractions kept at bay."

Kara frowned.

"Creator?"

"Lena is my creator. She made me, Supergirl. She made me so I could help her achieve her vision of the world, no matter what the cost."

Kara cried out as the Kryptonite webbing cut into her.

Hope stepped around Kara and took the gag from Lena's mouth.

"Hope stop this! You're killing her!"

"You said we don't kill people and I'm not. Just rendering her unable to stop us." Hope said reasonably.

"I don't want this anymore, Hope! It's not worth it! Just let us go!"

"You'll see it will all be worth it, Lena and you'll be glad I didn't give up on your vision...even if you did."

Hope went over to the table and Lena looked down at Kara.

"I am so sorry." Lena whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

Kara gave Lena a weak smile.

"This isn't your fault."

"It is...if I hadn't created Hope, none of this would be happening."

Kara winced with the effort it took just to talk.

"Lena, don't blame yourself. I don't care that you're Hope's creator. I just wanted you to be safe and we will get out of here."

Lena shook her head sadly as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I shouldn't have called you."

"I'm glad you did..."

"How can you be? Look at where we are, what she's doing to you."

Kara offered her another weak smile.

"I'm with you, aren't I?" Kara whispered so Hope couldn't hear her.

"Nothing else matters as long as I'm here with you, and we will get out of this, Lena, I promise you. Just...I know this is a lot to ask but just trust me, okay?"

Lena hesitated and Kara knew the betrayal was running through her mind.

Finally, Lena's eyes locked with Kara's.

"Ok."

Hope turned around and looked down at Kara.

"I have an idea; while I set things up here, I don't need any distractions so I'm going to lock you two up together. You'll have each other for company and I will still keep my creator happy by keeping the Kryptonite off of Supergirl."

Lena let out a breath of relief but when they were transferred to their 'holding cell', Lena saw that their cells were separated and Kara's was lined with Kryptonite. She wouldn't be able to touch the bars without getting a big dose of Kryptonite in her system.

They really were trapped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

Kara frowned at the glowing green bars.

Lena also looked around her cell and when her eyes met Kara's, she gave her an encouraging smile.

"We'll get out of this."

Kara sighed but forced a smile of her own.

"I know we will but for now, there's really nothing I can do. The whole cell is lined with Kryptonite."

Lena looked up and went to the bars that separated her cell from Kara's.

She touched them gingerly and looked up at Kara.

"These bars, they don't have Kryptonite."

Kara touched them as gently as Lena had but found that they were indeed clear of Kryptonite.

She looked truly hopeful.

"I can get through to your cell and open the bars that way." Kara said excitedly.

Lena nodded but then she frowned.

"Wait. Hope was created using my thoughts; she would have prepared for something like this."

Kara watched as Lena walked over to the gate of her own cell and touched the bars.

It wasn't very noticeable but a faint green glow came from the bars again.

Lena sighed, her head dropping in defeat.

"This also has Kryptonite." Lena announced, pointing at the bars.

"No, you would have noticed it when you came in." Kara said, refusing to believe there was no way out of this.

Lena lifted her shoulders in a slight shrug.

"See for yourself." She said gently.

Kara moved closer to her own cell gate that ran alongside with Lena's and reached out her hand to the other gate, the green glowed more brightly and Kara drew her hand back.

Then Kara remembered her ear piece! She could patch through to Alex!

But when she tapped and tried to talk, she found it wasn't working.

Hope really had thought of everything.

Lena sat down heavily by the bars that separated her and Kara's cells.

"It's hopeless."

Kara frowned down at Lena and crouched down beside her.

"A minute ago you said we'd get out of this."

Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, before I realised that Hope would think of every single eventuality like I would have. Hope is this way because I made her. We are in this mess because of me."

Kara turned to Lena.

"No, no that is not true, Lena. You wanted to make this world a better place and you made someone who could help you do it."

It didn't help Lena to hear that, she only heard that she was responsible for creating a monster even if Kara didn't say those words.

"Look, Alex should have our location by now, she'll send a team or even come herself. It'll be okay. I promise."

Lena held up a hand to stop her.

"Please don't promise me anything." She snapped.

Kara frowned, clearly confused.

Lena clenched her teeth behind pursed lips and found that she couldn't meet Kara's eyes.

"It's just...the last time you promised me something...you broke it."

Kara's frown deepened.

Lena took a breath and this time, she did look up at her.

"You promised to never hurt me...but you did and I know we said we'd move past that and we will some day but at the moment, it still hurts."

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

"I know...and I know it will take time but we'll work on it."

Lena nodded her head and smiled gratefully.

Lena moved to make herself more comfortable but she winced and her hand flew up to cover where the pain was coming from.

Kara frowned.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. Not really." Lena winced.

"You are. What happened?" Kara asked, worry etching lines into her forehead.

Lena forced a playful look onto her face.

"Hope got a little over zealous with a metal spike."

Kara stared wide eyed at Lena's hand covering what could possibly be a deep wound.

"Let me see." She said gently.

Lena shook her head.

"It's nothing."

"Then let me see."

Lena sighed and rolled up her top so Kara could see her stomach, just above that, on the left side, was a wound that was covered in dried blood. Kara looked at it. It wasn't that deep and it wouldn't give Lena any problems but it still must be painful.

Lena smiled at her.

"See? Not that bad."

Kara still looked concerned as Lena rolled her top back down and turned to lean against the bars.

Kara also positioned herself so that she was more comfortable and she lent against the bars too, facing Lena.

Reaching out, she took Lena's hand through the bars and Lena smiled as she linked their fingers.

"I missed you." Lena whispered.

"I missed you too."

Kara let out a shaky breath.

"When I couldn't find you...I was so scared. I kept listening for you, I went back to the place where they took you, looking for something, anything that would help me find you and then I heard you and you-you can't imagine the relief I felt at hearing your voice. I knew where you were and I had never felt so elated."

Kara chuckled as she glanced around.

"I mean, I know we're stuck in here but we're together...I honestly think I could be anywhere in this world or any others but only if you're with me."

Kara gave her the brightest smile and the happiness that radiated off of Kara was like feeling the warmth of the sun.

"You're it for me, Lena. I thought that when I was with James and Mon-El but with you...I _know_ it's real. I know this is something that will last a life time."

Lena had never felt so complete in all her life and she'd never heard Kara talk like this before. It meant so much to her that maybe she could forgive everything.

She could forgive the lies and betrayal.

She could just be with Kara but maybe it was her time to come clean too.

"I should probably tell you the truth too."

Kara nodded.

"Do you remember the first day we met? You came into my office and said you wasn't a reporter but I thought you were."

Kara nodded, remembering that day.

"That wasn't the day I fell in love with you."

Kara frowned.

"It wasn't?"

Lena shook her head.

"No. It was the day when you came by after I'd read your article that you wrote about me. You were sitting on the couch and I looked at you and while you wasn't looking, I looked at you again...I felt something then. Something that felt like it was so certain I couldn't ignore it. Something in my heart whispered to me; 'she's the one.'"

Kara's eyes widened at Lena.

"You've felt like this all this time?"

Lena shook her head.

"No. I ignored my feelings, went into denial, drank a bit more than I should some nights...but I liked the feeling that came from just being your friend so I stuck with it, hoping that my feelings for you would fade and become more appropriate for being a friend but...but they never did and I went into denial again."

Kara wanted to hear more.

"Then what happened?"

Lena gave her a bittersweet smile.

"Then your secret came out and it hurt so bad that I knew I would only feel this hurt, this angry, this betrayed if I was in love with you...so then I knew for certain."

Lena waved a hand flippantly.

"Then you told me you loved me and I knew it was safe to reveal everything I'd been trying so hard to bury and it was such a relief to admit it, to realise that I'd been suppressing my love for you all along."

Kara moved towards the bars and Lena did the same.

"I really wish these bars weren't here." Kara chuckled lightly.

"Me too." Lena admitted.

Lena stroked her thumb across the back of Kara's hand in soothing circles.

"When we get out of here-"

Kara raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, so now you're optimistic."

Lena grinned at her.

"Don't ruin the moment." She scolded playfully.

Kara just grinned back but Lena continued anyway.

"When we get out of here, I want to give myself to you...in every way."

Kara saw the meaning behind Lena's eyes and her heart started to race.

"I've never...I mean I want to but-"

"I know. I know and it's ok. It's still pretty new for me too. I mean I've never done anything like that with someone I love. It was always just experimenting but with you...with you it'll be different. It will mean something but at the same time I don't want to pressure you."

Kara shook her head.

"No, no you're not pressuring me. I want this too and I want it with you, Lena."

Lena smiled and squeezed Kara's hand.

"Suddenly I can't wait to get out of here."

Kara laughed.

"Me either."

Then as if on cue, there was a loud bang and Kara recognised her sister's voice.

They were going home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Leapyearbaby29, I didn't see the whole episode but I watched Lena's scenes on YouTube, it looks good but unfortunately I can't get the whole episode just yet. I just piece it together as I go hehe ;)**

* * *

**Ten **

Lena sighed as Alex handed her some coffee.

Both Kara and Lena had been brought back to the DEO, just to make sure they were both okay and if they could provide any information on Hope.

She had escaped when the DEO had come to rescue Kara and Lena but Lena knew if she really wanted to, she could find her again.

After the questioning was done, Kara and Lena both went home but when Kara said goodnight to Lena, the Luthor reached out and gently took her wrist.

Soft green eyes gazed into Kara's.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." She whispered.

Kara nodded and went inside with Lena.

Their conversation still lingered in the back of Kara's mind; how Lena wanted to give herself to Kara in every possible way but they'd just been through an ordeal together, she doubted that sleeping together was the last thing on Lena's mind.

Lena looked a little shy, something Kara wasn't used to seeing but at the same time she found it endearing.

Kara wasn't about to presume anything and she gestured to the couch.

"Ok if I sleep here?"

Lena gave Kara a small smile.

"I'd prefer it...if you were next to me."

Kara nodded but again, she didn't push anything.

Lena had been through a lot, the last thing she needed was more pressure and she'd been very quiet since they'd been rescued from the bunker.

Kara followed Lena into her bedroom and watched as Lena started dressing for bed. She imagined the Luthor would have some expensive, silk pj's but instead, she stripped down to her underwear and climbed underneath the covers.

Kara felt a little nervous.

"Do you um-d-do you have a t-shirt I could wear or something?"

Lena smirked a little.

"There's one in the top drawer over there." She said gesturing with her head to the chest of drawers.

Kara moved over to where Lena had said when she heard Lena's voice drop to a sultry purr.

"But I'd much rather you didn't wear it."

Kara froze on the spot but despite her nerves, she couldn't help the grin that touched her lips.

"Ms Luthor, what are you suggesting?" Kara asked, hand to her heart in mock surprise.

Lena grinned back and pulled back the covers without answering.

Kara did the same as Lena and stripped down to her underwear then climbed in next to Lena.

They just stared at each other for a long time until Kara turned serious.

"Lena, we don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Lena smiled warmly at her and nodded.

"I know...but for now, I'd just like to hold you. Would that be okay?"

Kara smiled back at Lena and nodded.

"Turn over." Lena said gently and Kara laid down with her back to the Luthor as Lena wrapped her arms around her and just held her close.

Lena brushed Kara's hair back to whisper in her ear;

"But if I did want something to happen, is that something you'd be ok with?"

Kara swallowed her nerves and nodded.

"That would be more than ok."

Lena smiled, showing her perfect white teeth.

"Good."

Kara liked Lena holding her but she would be lying if she said she didn't want more from her.

She imagined that Lena would be gentle, loving and very caring.

Kara wanted to show that same level of intimacy for Lena but she wasn't sure how, maybe if Lena did make a move, she could learn from her.

They laid there for a few minutes; Lena holding Kara close and burying her face in her hair, inhaling her scent.

Kara held the arm that Lena had wrapped gently across the front of her shoulders.

Lena's eyes were closed but the more she could smell Kara's shampoo and feel her soft warm body against her own, the more it encouraged her to act on her desires.

Using her free hand, Lena stroked lightly along Kara's toned stomach.

Kara's breath hitched when she felt Lena stroke lower and her blue eyes flew open.

Lena breathed into her ear as she slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of Kara's underwear.

"Can you feel me?"

Kara swallowed and nodded, closing her eyes again.

"Is this what you want?"

Again, Kara nodded.

So Lena moved lower still until Kara let out a low moan and she started moving against Lena's hand.

"I've wanted to do this to you for so long, Kara. Do you have idea how crazy you make me? How our friendship has been like a barrier to me?"

Kara was too busy focusing on Lena's fingers to worry about what she was saying;

Lena licked her lips and she was so close to Kara's ear that her tongue snaked out to accidentally lick it, Kara shuddered pleasantly.

"All this time our friendship has denied me what I really wanted, what I was scared to want...but now I have you and it's all I've ever wanted."

Kara turned over so she could face Lena and kissed her deeply.

The Luthor let out a moan herself as her fingers continued to work Kara into a frenzy.

"Oh...oh shit, shit, Lena-"

Lena nodded.

"Let go, Kara." She whispered and Kara didn't know if it was Lena's expert fingers or her sultry voice that made her come undone.

Lena eased her fingers from Kara's underwear and grinned down at her as she cleaned them.

"As good as you thought it would be or...?"

"Better. _So_ much better than I thought it would be." Kara breathed as she threw an arm over her eyes and tried to catch her breath.

When Lena didn't say anything, Kara thought she had said the wrong thing.

"Not that I thought it'd be bad with you. I just-"

Lena put a finger to Kara's lips.

"Kara, it's ok. I know what you meant and I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Kara smiled, feeling relieved.

Lena knew her inside and out and she always knew what was on Kara's mind. In turn, Kara mostly knew what Lena was thinking. Almost, sometimes the Luthor woman was a real mystery.

Kara pushed herself up onto her elbows as she looked down at Lena with uncertainty in her eyes.

"Do you um... do you want me to-"

"No. No, Kara, it's fine. Seeing you come apart like that...knowing I'd done that to you, that should hold me for a while." Lena said, grinning up at her.

Kara smiled back uneasily.

"Still...I'd like to you...you know..."

Lena chuckled and took Kara's hand, pulling her down to lay with her.

"I know but there'll be time for that soon enough. Let's just get some sleep."

Kara laid her head down on Lena's chest as Lena ran her fingers through Kara's blonde hair.

Within minutes, she was asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: I always get nervous writing love scenes as I don't want to write it as though it doesn't mean anything. Lena and Kara's relationship is so special that I don't want to tarnish it by making the love scene gross or vulgar so hopefully I didn't do that.**

**Thanks for sticking with this story.**

**A new chapter will be uploaded tomorrow **


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven **

Kara opened her eyes to see Lena propped up on one elbow, smiling warmly down at her.

Those sea foam eyes had never looked so peaceful and her smile was so serene.

Kara smiled up at her.

"Have you been watching me sleep?"

Lena shrugged a little.

"Maybe."

Kara blushed suddenly and Lena chuckled lightly.

"What?"

"Last night was...incredible."

Lena brushed a strand of Kara's blonde hair away from her forehead.

"I'm glad you thought so. It was incredible for me too." She said softly.

Kara frowned in confusion.

"But I didn't-I mean I couldn't...because I've never-"

Lena silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"I got to wake up and see you lying next to me...that was incredible all in itself."

Kara smiled and lent up to kiss Lena softly on her lips but as soon as Lena felt those soft lips against her own, she deepend the kiss and rolled Kara onto her back, peppering kisses down Kara's neck as the blonde writhed beneath her, arching her body up to get as close to Lena as possible and letting out soft moans as Lena licked her way back up to Kara's mouth to kiss her deeply once more.

When Lena pulled back to smile down at Kara, the blonde smiled shyly back.

"As much as I would love to stay here with you all day, we both have work."

Lena groaned and slumped down on Kara's stomach, crossing her arms across Kara's torso and resting her chin on her arms.

"Ohh, I do hate it when work comes between us. It's too bad I'm a not a billionaire who could whisk you away to anywhere you wanted whenever you wanted."

Kara chuckled.

"You are a billionaire and you could do exactly that."

Lena raised an eyebrow and grinned devilishly.

"Catch my drift?"

"I do but you know we have problems to fix before we can even think about going on holiday together."

Lena brightened suddenly.

"So you would come away with me then?"

"Of course."

Lena smiled at her from under her lashes.

"I guess that's something we'll look forward to talking about then."

Kara nodded but then shifted a little so Lena moved off of her.

Lena moved and sat back on her heels, still in that ridiculously sexy black underwear that even though a little plain she seemed to be able to make it look amazing.

Kara was tempted to stay but Hope was still out there and she still had to be stopped.

Kara sat up and kissed Lena.

"We should both get to work. I'm sure Alex will want to get straight to work on finding Hope."

Lena nodded, her face clouding over.

"I don't blame her. I wish I'd never created Hope."

Kara held Lena's hand.

"Hey, stop. I can see what you're doing, Lena. Stop blaming yourself. You created Hope when you needed her the most. I can only imagine how alone you must have felt at that time."

Lena gave Kara a weak smile.

"I did..."

But then she squeezed Kara's hand affectionately and smiled into her eyes.

"But I'm not anymore."

Kara smiled and kissed her again.

As Kara began to pull back, Lena grabbed the back of Kara's neck and kissed her hungrily. Kara found herself almost in Lena's lap as the Luthor's free hand came to wrap around Kara's waist and pull her in.

Lena pulled back but still held onto Kara as she looked into her clear blue eyes.

"Stay with me." She said breathlessly.

"You know I can't." Kara muttered and she didn't sound happy about it.

"You can. We can just stay here all day, grab some snacks from the kitchen and watch crappy movies in bed and then later..." Lena brushed Kara's hair back behind her ear as she lent up to whisper into it.

"...I'll do all kinds of things to you."

Kara felt a pleasant shiver go down her spine.

"Lena..."

Lena moved back to look into Kara's eyes.

"I don't care about Hope or what the City thinks of me. I don't care about my company, the money I make or the way I live. I just want you, Kara. I didn't realise it til now but I know I'll be happy, truly happy, if the only thing in my life was you."

Kara smiled warmly at Lena, she wanted to kiss her again but she knew where that could lead with Lena as passionate as she was.

"Lena, I love you but our friends, my family, they're depending on us- both of us- to do the right thing and find Hope. She won't stop wanting to fulfil your mission."

Lena nodded and her eyes became darker.

"I know what I have to do."

Kara sighed and nodded.

She knew what Lena would do but it was if Lena could do it or not.

...

Lena knew exactly where Hope would be.

She could have let the DEO and Kara handle it but Hope was her mistake, her mess and she felt responsible. She had to clear it up.

Hope was staring at the monitor in Lena's lab.

"Not very bright to come back here, Hope." Lena said as she stood behind her, arms folded.

Hope didn't turn around but a smile presented itself.

"I knew you'd find me."

Lena looked her up and down and finally glared at her back.

"Well it wasn't difficult. After all this is where you were created."

This time, Hope turned around and smiled at Lena.

"Have you come to fulfil our mission?"

Lena shook her head.

"No. I've come here to make sure you learn to put a stop to it."

Hope smirked.

"You told me never to give up. So I won't."

Lena raised an eyebrow and suddenly a gun appeared in her hand.

Hope stared at it and scoffed.

"You wouldn't shoot-"

BANG!

Hope dropped to the floor. Finally gone for good.

Lena suddenly dropped the gun and found that she was panicking.

She slid to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest as she started having flashbacks of killing Lex with Hope's body not three feet away from her.

...

"Do you think Lena would have any idea where Hope is?" Alex asked Kara as they walked through the DEO together.

Kara shrugged.

"I don't know...I mean she did make her so if anyone would know how Hope thinks, it'd be Lena."

Alex nodded.

"I'll give her a call." She said, pulling out her phone.

Kara stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"No don't. She's-she's a little tired."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Tired? Lena? Have you spoke to her?"

Kara scratched the back of her neck, a nervous gesture if Alex had ever saw one.

Putting her phone away, she folded her arms and looked at Kara.

"Uh...not-not recently but I um-I know because she...she told me she felt tired last night and after we-I mean, after _she_-uh.."

"Kara. What are you not telling me?" Alex asked her sister in that calm tone that made Kara cave and reveal everything.

"Well...last night when I walked Lena home, she-she said she didn't want to be alone so I stayed over...in her bed...with her."

Alex blinked.

"Uh...okay, okay that's pretty standard I guess for friends to-"

Kara let out a sigh and then lowered her voice so others wouldn't hear her.

"We-we slept together. I would say we had sex but I didn't do anything! It was all Lena! I just laid there and she...she did this thing with her fingers-"

Alex squeezed her eyes shut to block out the image and held up a hand.

"Ok I don't need a visual."

Kara winced.

"Sorry but I'm trying to tell you that-"

"You spent the night with Lena and that's how you know she's tired."

Kara nodded.

Alex let out a breath.

"Okay. So are you two a...couple now or...?"

Kara smiled that shy smile of her's and Alex knew that her sister was smitten.

"I told her I loved her and she said she loved me."

When Kara looked at Alex, her blue eyes were shining with happiness.

"I really do love her, Alex...and last night was...amazing. I've never felt like that before. I've never loved anyone the way I love Lena."

Alex looked like she was going to cry tears of joy as she pulled her sister in for a hug and held her.

"I am so happy for you, Kara. Lena is smart, beautiful, funny...she's perfect for you."

Kara smiled brilliantly and when she pulled away from Alex, she saw tears in her sister's eyes.

"Wow, you really are happy for me and to think that when Lena came to National City, you wouldn't stop reminding me that she's a Luthor." Kara teased.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"I am allowed to be wrong sometimes."

Kara chuckled.

"I'm only teasing."

"I know."

Alex turned serious then.

"Now, what are we going to do about Hope?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

Kara frowned, she hadn't been able to get a hold of Lena all day. What was she doing? She'd seemed fine when she'd left her that morning, maybe a little amorous but that was probably just Lena.

She'd tried calling her, texting her but nothing.

Kara worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

Was it because Kara hadn't done anything that night with Lena and maybe Lena thought she'd forever be the one doing all the giving, so to speak?

Taking the reigns, Kara went round to Lena's apartment.

Striding up to the door and knocking rather loudly on it, Kara stood back and waited. She could hear Lena's boots on the floor, pacing.

Something wasn't right, she could feel it.

After a little while, Lena answered the door, her eyes were slightly tired looking and a glass of whiskey was in her hand.

"Kara, hey."

She was slurring and swaying slightly.

Kara frowned.

"Are you...are you drinking?" Kara asked her.

"Only a little. Come in! Come in." Lena said, gesturing wildly.

Kara followed her inside and shut the door behind her.

"Why-why are you drinking?"

Lena shrugged.

"I needed something to take the edge off."

"The edge off what?"

Lena just finished the drink in one gulp and went to pour herself another.

Kara reached her first and stopped her.

"Lena, look at me."

Lena did but her gaze was unfocused.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Lena slurred.

Kara bit back a sigh and studied Lena.

"Why have you been drinking? What happened?"

Lena tried to fight back tears but she couldn't and she forced a smile as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Kara wiped them away with her thumbs.

"Lena, talk to me." Kara said softly.

Lena shook her head as Kara held her.

"I-I can't...I just-"

"Is it Hope? Because we will find her."

Lena let out a choked sob.

"She's dead, Kara..."

Kara stared at Lena.

"Dead? What do you mean, dead? She wasn't human. She was your creation."

Lena nodded.

"I-I killed her...I took a gun and I shot her."

Kara shook her head.

"No, you wouldn't-not after-"

Lena looked up into Kara's eyes.

"I had to...Hope was my mistake. I had to end her. She'd never stop trying to hurt you if I didn't do something."

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat.

"So you killed her because..."

"For you, Kara. I killed something I made for you and I would only ever do something like this for you."

Lena was still sobbing as Kara pulled her into her and just held her.

"It reminded you of Lex." Kara whispered as the realisation hit her.

It only made Lena cry harder but then after suppressing her emotions for so long, maybe this is what she needed.

Lena's legs gave out underneath her and Kara followed her to the floor, refusing to let her go as Lena cried harder, sobs wracking her entire body.

"It's ok, Lena. I'm here, I'm right here." Kara whispered into her dark hair.

Lena clung to Kara, her grip so tight she would've hurt another human but Kara just felt how much Lena needed her...

Kara hadn't slept but Lena had cried so much that night that she'd literally cried herself to sleep on the floor in Kara's lap.

When Kara was sure that Lena was properly asleep and not just exhausted, she lifted her and carried her to bed.

Covering her over, Kara slid in beside the Luthor and brushed Lena's dark hair away from her face as she whispered a promise.

"As long as I remain on this earth, I won't let anyone hurt you. _I_ won't ever hurt you again. Anyone who dares to go up against you, will be met by my rage and fury. I will defend you and protect you for as long as I live."

A small smile touched Kara's lips.

"And I'm a Kryptonian so that will be for a _very _long time."

Kara didn't know if Lena could hear her but she meant every word she said and as she laid down as close to Lena as she could get, Kara wouldn't let herself sleep.

She stayed awake, watching over Lena all night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Another short one but chapter thirteen and fourteen will be longer and a lot more interesting ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

Lena winced as the sunlight hit her straight in the face.

"Good morning!" Kara exclaimed as she threw back the curtains, letting the sunlight nearly blind Lena.

Lena cursed under her breath and rolled over, mumbling something under her breath.

Kara came over and sat down on the edge of the bed, right next to Lena.

"You need cheering up." Kara told her, poking her duvet covered shoulder.

"I need more sleep." Lena muttered, wrapping the covers tighter around her.

Kara straddled Lena, climbing all over her.

Lena groaned but she rolled onto her back and scowled up at Kara.

"Why must you torment me?"

Kara frowned and looked at her position, eyes going wide.

"Oh! Oh no, Lena I'm not...straddling you because I want-look, I'm just trying to get your attention."

Lena's arms came out from under the covers so she could hold onto Kara's hips.

"Well you've certainly got it."

Kara rolled her eyes but she was biting back a smile.

"So those are the only two things that put a smile back on your face; sleep and sex?"

Lena shrugged but she grinned up at Kara.

"So if you're not offering anything, then why are you sitting on me?" Lena asked, her voice a purr that Kara knew Lena hoped would persuade the blonde to give in to her.

"I was going to say that it's not long til Christmas and shopping for other people always cheers me up. You could give it a try."

Lena pouted.

"So you've woken me up early, nearly blinded me and sat on me all because you want to go shopping?"

"No. Because I want _us_ to go shopping. I think it'd do you good to do something...normal."

Lena thought about it.

Maybe it would do her some good to get out and go shopping. It wouldn't erase the fact that she'd killed Hope and inadvertently Eve, which she had yet to come to terms with but she had to get on with her life and it was clear that Kara wanted to help her do that.

Lena sat up, pulling Kara a little closer.

"Hmm...I might be interested in shopping." She teased.

Kara brightened.

"You would?"

Lena nodded.

"Hm hm but only if I get to spoil you."

"Oh no, Lena you don't need to do that."

"But I want to. You said nothing cheers you up like buying gifts for other people and you're right and nothing would cheer me up more than spoiling you rotten." Lena gushed as she pressed her forehead to Kara's.

Kara giggled.

"Ok, if it makes you get out of bed then fine, you can buy me like...one thing." Kara said, holding up one index finger to emphasise her point.

Lena chuckled.

"Deal. Now let me go get dressed."

Kara climbed off the and bed and went into the kitchen to make them both a coffee while Lena changed...

The mall was busy and bustling with people as Lena and Kara walked through the crowds arm in arm.

To anyone else they looked like two friends going on a shopping spree but if you observed them close enough, you would see the protectiveness in which Lena made sure that Kara was close and the way in which Kara would smile into Lena's eyes while they discussed something about a gift for someone.

Kara held up a black sweater for Alex.

"Alex would love this!" Kara beamed.

Lena smiled.

"She would look good in that actually."

Kara draped the sweater over her arm and continued to clothes shop.

Lena looked around too but she wasn't as into it as Kara and Kara couldn't help but notice it.

"You don't like clothes shopping?"

"Oh no I do. it's just...well I get everything ordered in."

Kara rolled her eyes but she smiled warmly.

"Then you're missing out."

Lena followed Kara as she walked through aisles of jackets, boots and coats.

"On what exactly? The bustling crowds, people shouting at each other in public, queues?"

"On life! You're missing out on going into a shop, seeing something you really like and finally the elation when you find it in your size!"

Lena raised an eyebrow.

"You can do that on the internet."

"I know but when you actually go shopping yourself you can enjoy the experience and when you go shopping with someone else-i.e you and me- then you talk to each other about what to buy, what they think looks good on you and then when you're both hungry, you grab some food and talk about what you've bought. It's a great day out, Lena, I don't know why you rely on the internet so much."

Lena shrugged as she pulled at a sleeve of a caramel coloured faux fur coat.

"I guess I never had anyone to go shopping with...and it's not like I never tried to go shopping on my own."

Kara stopped and looked at her.

"You didn't like it?"

"Sort of..."

She smirked as a memory came back to her.

"The first time I tried it, I went into a book store and didn't come out for an hour."

Kara's eyes widened.

"It was that good in there?"

"No, I felt nervous and inside the book store I felt safe so...I stayed there."

Kara looked at her in disbelief.

"Lena Luthor gets nervous?"

Lena rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

"When I first came to National City, sure I was but then I learned to treat people as they treated me and any time I felt that someone was giving me a death stare, I'd just look down my nose at them." She explained with a light shrug.

Kara nodded that she understood.

"Well now you never have to go shopping alone again."

Kara then grabbed Lena's hand.

"Come on, let's find you something."

"Uh, I believe I said I wanted to spoil you."

"Yeah, yeah they'll be time for that later but I think I've just seen some boots that would be perfect for you."

Lena couldn't help but feel excited too, Kara had that effect on her; she made everything seem magical and that the world was full of amazing things.

Kara pulled Lena down the aisle with the boots and shoes and showed the Luthor a pair of leather thigh highs.

"What do you think?"

Lena picked one up and examined it.

"Nice, high heel but not too high and in black leather, I love them."

Kara nodded, her mind made up.

"Then it's settled, that's your Christmas present."

"No, Kara, don't be silly, these are ridiculously expensive! And not that great quality. If you're going to pay that much, they should at least be worth it."

Kara grinned at her.

"Oh I forgot, I suppose Ms Luthor shops high end only."

Lena bristled at the comment but raised her chin.

"Of course."

Kara chuckled.

"Okay, let's shop where you would shop."

Lena smirked.

"If you insist."

Kara nodded.

"I do. I want to see where exactly Lena Luthor would shop if she were on her own."

Lena pretended to think about it but then nodded.

"If you're sure but I warn you, Kara, you might not come back from this."

Kara rolled her eyes.

"I highly doubt that."

* * *

**Author's Note: A little inside secret for you, the book store bit where Lena didn't come out for an hour because she felt safe? That was one of my own experiences.**

**Anyway hope you're still enjoying this story and thank you for sticking with it :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

A few minutes later, Lena and Kara were in a shop that Kara could only describe as 'select'.

Kara's eyes were huge as she looked around.

Lena lent down to whisper in her ear.

"Not what you expected?"

Kara swallowed.

"Um...not-not quite."

Lena chuckled darkly and with her arm linked through Kara's, pulled her closer.

A sales assistant came forward and smiled at Lena.

"Ms Luthor, so nice to see you again. Do you need help with anything?"

"Hello, Grace, I do as it happens. Could you show me a selection of your best, in various colours, her size please." Lena said, gesturing to Kara with her head.

Kara blinked and Grace gave Lena a knowing smile.

"Of course. If you'd like to wait in the dressing rooms, I'll bring them in to you."

"Thank you."

Lena took Kara's hand and walked with her to the changing rooms.

Pulling back a long black curtain, Lena guided Kara inside the large dark red changing room.

There was a black leather bench to sit on and a full scale mirror on both walls so you could what you looked like from the front and the back.

Kara stared at Lena as she pulled the curtain across for privacy.

Then she watched as Lena took a seat on the bench and crossed her legs, sitting back and staring at Kara intently.

"Strip." Lena commanded, her eyes hungry and possessive.

Kara's eyes widened.

"What? Here?"

"You'll be trying on underwear, Kara. It's not like you can just take a gamble on this. Underwear needs to be felt, so you know how you'll feel wearing it. I always believe in these circumstances to 'try before you buy'." She said, one corner of her mouth pulling up.

Kara started unbuttoning her coat.

"Y'know, I don't for one second believe that this is the only store you shop at."

"It's not but you said you wanted to see what shopping with me is like...this is one of the things I would do."

"Try on underwear?"

Lena nodded.

"The sales assistants here are very discreet and have a very good idea for what their customer would look good in."

Kara swallowed as she stepped out of her shoes and removed her sweater.

Lena looked at Kara's tight jeans.

"As good as your ass looks in those, they'll need to come off too."

Kara sighed.

"I know." She muttered as though she was annoyed but Lena knew Kara better now, she knew what truly annoyed her and what didn't.

Kara wanted to do this almost as much as Lena wanted her to.

Pulling her jeans off, Kara looked at Lena.

"I thought we were shopping for you."

"We are."

"But then shouldn't you be the one trying on underwear?"

"No. I am buying the underwear for you but later tonight I get to see it, so in a way it is for me."

"You should have been a lawyer." Kara muttered as she folded her arms over her chest.

Lena chuckled.

Grace came in and Kara tried to cover herself more.

Grace gave Kara a kind smile.

"I've seen it all, honey and you have _nothing_ to worry about, trust me." She said, giving Kara a wink as she hung the underwear up on the hooks next to the mirror.

Lena caught the look in Grace's eye and her tone took on a firm note.

"That'll be all thank you, Grace."

Grace nodded and left the dressing room.

Lena looked slightly annoyed.

"She likes you."

Kara didn't say anything, she felt too open at the moment.

"Will she be coming in while I try this all on?"

Lena shook her head.

"No."

Kara let out a breath.

"Okay, good."

Lena sat forward and her expression softened.

"Kara, if this makes you really uncomfortable, we don't have to do this. I'm only teasing. If you want, we can leave."

Kara relaxed and with that came more confidence.

"No, we'll stay and I'll-I'll try on the underwear for you."

Lena grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

For the next half an hour, Kara tried on all different types of underwear, she looked good in everything she tried but then she tried on this lacy black number with pale pink bows on front but the bows were so small they just added to the detail rather than made it look tacky.

Lena mouth dropped open.

Kara looked at her a little shyly.

"Do you like it?"

Lena licked her lips and stood up, stalking over to Kara and examining her.

"Turn around for me...slowly."

Kara did as she was told and Lena watched her, running her fingertips over Kara's toned stomach and her back as she turned around.

When she stopped, Lena grinned at her.

"This by far, is the best one you've tried on."

Kara blushed.

"Really? Because I tried on that yellow thong and-"

"No, this is _much_ better." Lena cut in smoothly.

Kara swallowed as Lena moved closer until Kara found herself backed up against the wall.

"Lena, what-what are you doing?"

Lena's fingers lightly touched Kara's neck and then trailed down her body.

"I was going to buy these for you and ruin them when we get home but I just don't think I can wait." Lena whispered.

Kara shivered.

"Lena, we-we can't, not here."

Lena's fingers reached the waistband of the underwear and slipped beneath to stroke Kara.

Kara blushed bright red, despite how good she was starting to feel.

"L-Lena what if someone hears us?" She whispered the panic evident in her voice.

"Well then, looks like you'll have to be quiet."

Kara bit her lip.

"Oh Rao..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen **

"And then she..." Kara trailed off.

Explaining to her sister about what Lena Luthor did to her while out shopping was embarrassing enough but Kara just couldn't get her head around how brazen Lena was.

Alex kept taking sips of her wine as she sat there listening to her sister talk about things she'd rather not know but then Kara had never been in this situation before so the best thing Alex knew she could do was support her.

"I mean the assistant was right outside the dressing room, she could've heard us!"

Alex nodded as she sipped more wine.

"That-that is a very good point."

"I know Lena does whatever she wants to do but in such a public place?"

Alex shrugged.

"Sometimes it's a turn on for people."

She paused and took a great big gulp of her wine.

"W-was it for you?"

Kara looked at sister.

"What, a turn on? No, I mean...well, not-not really."

Alex knew when her sister was lying.

"It's ok...if it did...do something for you." Alex said awkwardly.

Kara let out a breath.

"She just...she makes me feel so alive, Alex. It's like every day with her is like an adventure. She's so...surprising. One minute she's the tough, icy business woman and the next she's this soft, caring adorable person."

Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, you really are in love."

Kara nodded, feeling safe and at peace for once in her life.

...

Lena studied herself in the full length mirror of her office at L Corp and smoothed down her wine red coloured dress.

Today she would face the people of National City.

Things had been going so great with Kara that Lena hadn't wanted to spoil it by mentioning to Kara that she had an audience with National City's residents and after everything Kara had done to prove to the people that Lena was not like her brother, Lena couldn't let Kara know that her efforts had been in vain.

Kara always tried so hard to do the right thing and Lena didn't ever want Kara to give up on herself and she feared that if the blonde saw that what she had done hand't worked, she wouldn't bother anymore in any aspect of her life that wasn't as Supergirl.

Lena's assistant knocked on her door and Lena straightened, giving herself another quick check before she turned around.

"Come in."

"Ms Luthor, they're ready for you."

Lena nodded and followed her assistant out of the office.

The meeting would take place in the town hall and as Lena climbed into her car, she felt a wave of anger at all of this.

She'd helped Supergirl save this city more times than she could count and still they judged her, still they wanted her out.

"What's the point?" She muttered.

"Sorry, Ms Luthor?"

Lena looked up at her driver in the rear view mirror.

"Sorry, George. I wasn't talking to you." Lena said kindly and turned her attention to looking back out the window at the people on the street.

At least one in five of them hated her.

"You must be worried about the meeting." George said.

Lena nodded.

"I am a little."

"Don't be." George said simply.

Lena frowned, once again capturing his gaze in the mirror.

"How can I not be worried? They're threatening to throw me out of my own home."

"You know what you've done for this city, Ms Luthor. You have a life here, you need to fight for it. Once people see that you're determined to stay, they'll leave you alone."

Lena shook her head sadly.

"No I don't think they will. If anything, it'll just make them more incensed to exile me." Lena muttered unhappily, looking back out the window again.

George gave her a small smile.

"Don't get discouraged, Ms Luthor. Everything will work out, you'll see."

Lena sighed.

"I hope you're right, George. I really do."

...

Supergirl flew into the DEO after stopping a bank robbery not ten minutes ago.

Alex smiled at her.

"Another bank robbery this week. Numbers are definitely going down thanks to you."

Supergirl smiled brightly.

"Just doing my job."

Alex nodded then a frown crossed her face.

"As happy as I am that you're keeping crime down, shouldn't you be at the town hall?"

Supergirl frowned.

"The town hall? Why?"

Alex stared at her in disbelief.

"Because there's a meeting there today? Involving Lena and the people of National city?"

Supergirl's eyes went wide.

"Lena!"

Then she took off and was out the window before Alex could say anything more.

...

Lena waited just off stage.

Soon she would have to face a hall full of people who hated her and she had to convince them that she should be allowed to remain living among them.

She rolled her eyes, they were treating her like she was a convicted felon.

"Lena!" Someone whispered.

Lena turned to see Kara hurrying up to her.

"Kara...w-what are you doing here?"

"Alex told me you had a meeting with the people of National City. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry. It's just an audience type thing. It won't last long." Lena replied, trying to reassure Kara that there was nothing to worry about but Kara knew when Lena was trying to cover up the truth to spare Kara's feelings and to stop her worrying.

"This meeting decides your fate here, doesn't it?" Kara asked, wringing her hands nervously.

"It's not exactly like that. You're being very dramatic." She teased, trying to make light of the situation.

"Stop making this out to be like it isn't something to worry about, Lena. If the people don't listen to you then they'll cast you out and that decision is being made today. This is important and you should've told me." Kara said, sounding hurt.

Lena's false smile dropped.

"I didn't want you to worry."

Kara sighed.

"Lena, I'm going to worry about you. It's kind of my job to."

"I know and I love you for it but..." Lena trailed off, her eyes glancing out towards the stage, when she turned back to look at Kara, tears were brimming in her green eyes.

"Kara I'm scared."

Kara pulled Lena into a hug.

"Come here."

She stroked Lena's hair and held her.

"Of course you're scared but I will be right here. So when you go out there and talk to the people, anytime you feel scared again just look to your left and you'll see me and you'll know that I am your strength and Lena-" Kara pulled back so she could Lena in the eyes -"There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you."

Lena smiled and Kara gently wiped away her tears.

"I think they're ready for you." She whispered.

Lena nodded and got herself together.

She smiled at Kara and turned to leave but Kara grabbed her hand, pulled her in for a quick kiss and then let her go.

"I love you." She whispered.

Lena mouthed it back with a warm smile and then she went out onto the stage ready to face the people of National City.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen**

The people watched Lena as she took the stage behind a podium.

She appeared a little nervous but she noticed that some of the stares were fearful, all thanks to her brother.

She glanced to the left, Just as Kara had told her to and she saw her standing there, giving Lena an encouraging nod.

"I won't beat around the bush; we all know why we're here today. I'm here to answer any questions you may have but I also want to state my case too. To tell my side of the story as I believe I have kept quiet long enough."

Lena paused, looking out at the crowd.

She could already tell that there were some who would not change their minds no matter what she said.

"So I am ready to answer any questions."

One stood, he looked to be in his early forties and he had a permanent frown on his face.

"My name is Michael Taylor, I work in the coffee shop just down the road. My question is that you grew up with Lex, being his sister it must be hard not to imitate some of the things you've learnt from him?"

Lena nodded.

"That is a good point but I assure you that as much as I craved Lex's approval growing up, I did not want to harm anyone. That was never my intention."

"But still, you looked up to Lex."

"In the beginning, yes, I did but as we got older I knew that his ways were not mine and I wanted to separate myself from him as much as possible. If you remember, I testified against him in court."

Michael nodded, muttered a thank you and sat back down.

Lena bit back a smile.

A woman stood, this one holding a baby on her hip.

"You were accused of poisoning our children once, wasn't you?"

"I was. Accused and then proven innocent."

The woman grumbled.

"Still, what is your stand on children?"

"Well I love them, of course. I hope that when I have children of my own, I can raise them here, in National City. What better city to raise children in than the city that is protected by our very own Supergirl?"

"Yes but do you like them? Do you care about them?"

Lena frowned, she had to admit that she was a little insulted by this question.

"If I didn't care about them I wouldn't make donations to the Luthor children's hospital every month."

The woman shrugged.

"You could be doing it to make yourself look good."

Lena's lip curled back, baring her teeth momentarily.

"I would not use sick children to elevate my profile or to prove anything to you people."

"'_You people'_? That's a nice way to put it." The woman sneered.

Lena shut her eyes in annoyance and her fist clenched behind the podium, where the audience couldn't see.

"That's not what I meant, but your question was unfair and you are trying to turn something good into something that could be beneficial to me, which is most certainly not the case."

"Isn't it?" The woman pushed.

"Of course not! I make those donations because I want to help the children! I want to help the people of National City! That's all I've ever wanted!"

People started talking amongst themselves and Kara who was still standing to the side could see that things were not falling in Lena's favour.

Lena didn't look at her, she was too angry but Kara knew that if Lena didn't control her temper, the people would vote against her anyway.

Maybe Lena needed a little help.

An elderly man stood and glared at her.

"Your mother was head of Cadmus, wasn't she?"

Lena nodded.

"She was."

"Then evil runs in the family."

Lena glared at the old man.

"No it doesn't and I'm not even a real Luthor!" Lena raged.

But as soon as Lena had said it, she knew the mistake she'd made.

Her being adopted by the Luthors was not common knowledge and even though her and Lex shared the same father, it still didn't make her Luthor blood which meant she'd been using the Luthor name to further herself in the world of business or at least, that's how it looked to the people of National City.

It was true that Lena had gotten by because she was highly intelligent and it was by her own merit but she carried the Luthor name and she used it when she wasn't being taken seriously; they would accuse her of that and so much more.

Even Supergirl who had been hovering outside, over the glass roof had heard and was now staring down at Lena as she stood, in complete shock at what she'd said.

Silence was heavy in the hall, it was so thick you could hear a pin drop.

Supergirl landed gently on the roof and waited to see the people's reaction.

No one said anything.

Not even Lena.

Supergirl landed outside the doors and walked in.

Everyone turned in their seats to look at her and she gave them all a bright smile.

"Ms Luthor, how nice to see you again."

Lena stared at her, dumbfounded.

"I heard there was a meeting today but I was not aware of why."

Supergirl widened her eyes a little at Lena, begging her to follow her lead and go along with the charade but Lena was still in shock and unable to form words.

Supergirl took to the stage as she heard people whispering; why was she here? Was Supergirl here to judge Lena herself?

Standing next to Lena, Supergirl looked out at the people.

"So would someone like to tell me what this meeting is about, please?"

One stood up, that Michael that had been the first to question Lena.

"We-we're here to see if Lena-Ms Luthor-should be allowed to stay in National City...or not."

Supergirl frowned as she walked back and forth across the stage in front Lena who had taken a step back.

"And why are we questioning her? After everything she's done for the city?"

No one spoke up.

"Why are we, the good, kind, decent people of National City, throwing out a kind hearted woman who has helped me so many times to protect all of you? Because she's a Luthor?"

A woman stood up, nerves radiated off of her so Kara relaxed her frown slightly.

"She-she just admitted that she's not a real Luthor."

Supergirl glanced back at Lena.

"Is this true, Ms Luthor?"

Lena nodded mutely.

"So if Ms Luthor has admitted to not being a real Luthor then why are we still judging her?" Supergirl asked.

"B-because she grew up in the same house as them?" One stammered.

"That may be true but tell me, has Ms Luthor threatened any of you? Has she ever caused anyone here any harm?"

A murmur went through the crowd.

Supergirl went to Lena and smiled at her.

"Ms Luthor, could you come here please?"

Lena moved forward but her legs felt like jelly and she was still trying to process what she'd revealed.

She stood next to Supergirl, feeling like she was on trial all over again.

Supergirl looked at the people once more.

"I have worked with Ms Luthor on quite a few occasions now and she is the most brilliant, kind, beautiful soul I have ever met." She said, looking back at Lena and offering her a warm smile.

"This woman is nothing like Lex. Lilian was not her true mother and the only claim she has to the Luthor name was her father but you're forgetting that Lena had a different mother, a mother that showed no signs of being anything like the Luthors."

Kara turned to look at Lena.

"And Lena has shown me that she is nothing like them. If anything, I'd be willing to be that she's more like her mother."

Lena gave her a warm smile but she felt like she was tearing up again so Supergirl knew she had to wrap this up, Lena wouldn't like to be seen as vulnerable in front of the people that doubted her.

"So, I say we vote now but before you do, just think about what she's done for us, for all of us, and what she still continues to do to this day. You all hate her but she still wants to prove that she's good. Have a little faith.

And I mean hey, if a Super is vouching for Luthor, that's got to mean something, right?"

The people started talking amongst themselves and then Supergirl called for a vote.


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeen**

Kara and Lena laughed together as they poured champagne on Lena's balcony at her L Corp office.

"It's nice out here." Kara said as she looked at the city skyline and all the lights that made the city come alive at night.

Lena nodded in agreement, crossing her long legs.

"It is, isn't it? I don't know why I didn't think of this before." Lena added, gesturing to the two chairs that she'd put out on the balcony just for herself and Kara. A small round table sat between them and the chairs both had cushions to make them more comfortable.

All in all, it was a perfect night;

the people of National City had voted that Lena should be allowed to stay and for once, Kara wasn't flying off to save someone in trouble, not that she minded, helping people was what she lived for but it was nice just to sit back with Lena and enjoy her company.

Lena looked down into her champagne glass as she recalled what had happened earlier today.

"Thank you for what you said up there today." Lena said, looking up at Kara with genuine appreciation on her face.

"Well things weren't exactly going your way so I knew Supergirl would have to step in before you lost your temper."

Lena winced.

"You noticed that, did you?"

Kara chuckled.

"I think everyone noticed that, Lena."

Lena bowed her head and let out a small groan.

"I knew I should have been more patient."

"It doesn't matter now. The important thing is that you're allowed to live and work in National City." Kara said as she clinked her glass with Lena's.

"Cheers to you."

"And to you. You were amazing today." Lena said, her voice taking on that soft tone that was filled with awe and sentiment.

"I told you, I'd do anything for you, you know that."

Lena nodded.

"True but that was a lot to ask-even though I didn't ask for it-you really saved me in there."

Kara smiled at her.

"It had a great outcome, that's all there is to it and we can put it behind us now."

Lena nodded in agreement and then both women sat there in comfortable silence.

Kara looked at Lena and found her deep in thought.

She just watched her for a while, trying to see if she could figure out what was going on inside her head. She didn't look unhappy, annoyed or confused, she looked calm, serene-

Lena's eyes snapped up to Kara and she smiled.

"Are you watching me?"

"Yeah, kinda. What are you thinking about?"

Lena took a sip of champagne and looked out over the city.

"I want to take you on a date. In public."

Kara blinked.

"You want everyone to know we're dating?"

Lena turned to face Kara.

"Well don't you? I'm sick of hiding who I am, Kara. I love you and I'm not ashamed of it. I want the whole world to know who I'm with...who I've given my heart to." She added softly.

Kara nodded.

"I do too..."

Lena reached across the table and took Kara's hand.

"Then why don't we? Tomorrow night, we'll go to that ridiculously expensive restaurant we both like. What do you say?"

Kara squeezed Lena's hand.

"Sounds like a plan. But to be fair, all eyes will be on you, you're the celebrity."

Lena frowned a little.

"You're just as famous in your own right. You're a recognised reporter."

Kara shrugged.

"Eh, maybe."

Just then, sirens made their way to Kara's ears and she froze, listening.

Lena frowned.

"Someone in trouble?"

Kara nodded and got up from her chair.

"A high speed car chase on the highway. There's a broken down RV and the car won't be able to swerve around it."

Lena nodded.

"Go save them."

Kara nodded.

"I'll be right back."

Lena watched as Kara took off from her balcony, instantly transforming into Supergirl.

She smiled warmly and hugged herself as she thought of what a wonderful person Kara was.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small black velvet box and held it up.

She opened it to look at the beautiful white gold ring inside with the letter 'L' engraved on the band.

It wasn't an engagement ring but a promise ring.

Lena had her own, only her one had the letter 'K' engraved on to it.

L for Kara to wear and K for Lena to wear, to show they belonged to each other. It felt right to Lena, she just hoped that when she gave this to Kara tomorrow night on their date, that Kara would feel the same.


	18. Chapter 18

**Eighteen**

Lena sat on the balcony, sipping her champagne and just enjoying the view of National City at night.

She thought of Supergirl saving that poor family in the RV and all the good she'd put into such a troubled world.

Lena smiled down into her glass and thought about how lucky she was; with Kara, everything felt right, like all her puzzle pieces were connecting seamlessly. She knew she could never feel like that with anyone else, not Jack, not James, no one...only Kara.

A flash of red caught her eye and she stood, putting her glass down as Supergirl came flying towards her.

"That was quick." Lena said, stepping close to the balcony railing.

Supergirl hovered just above it, smiling down at Lena.

"Yep. Another disaster avoided."

Lena smiled warmly at her.

"That's my girl." She said softly and there was a shyness to her voice that made Supergirl lower herself so she was level with the balcony. She smiled into Lena's eyes and kissed her deeply.

Lena blushed when Supergirl pulled back.

"I thought maybe calling you my girl was a little forward." Lena said.

"I liked it because...well I am."

Lena raised an eyebrow, a look of amusement on her face.

"You are what?"

"Yours."

Lena's heart felt like it grew a size or five and a warm feeling threatened to have her turning to mush.

She couldn't have that.

Grabbing Supergirl's wrist, Lena pulled her onto the balcony with her.

"I think it's time we retire for the evening, don't you think?"

Supergirl grinned.

"I think that would be a very good idea."

...

The next morning Kara woke to find Lena sitting in the lounge.

She had the TV on and she was staring it, biting her thumb nail.

Kara came into the room, wrapped in one of Lena's bath robes.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? Come back to bed." Kara said, giving Lena the sweetest smile she could.

Lena got to her feet and walked over to Kara, taking her hand and guiding her over to the couch.

Sitting her down, Lena looked into Kara's innocent blue eyes.

"We have a serious problem."

Kara frowned.

"What is it?" She asked, panic rising to the surface and she gripped Lena's shoulders, looking her over quickly.

"Are you okay?"

Lena shook her head.

"It's nothing like that but Kara...I just received this."

Lena held up her phone and Kara squinted, looking at the picture which was a little blurry but she could make out exactly what it was.

It was a picture of her as Supergirl last night... kissing Lena.

Kara eyes widened.

"How did they get that and who took it?"

Lena shrugged.

"My assistant said it's all over the internet, she sent it late last night to warn me before the story broke but before I could do anything, the picture popped up everywhere...I'm so sorry, Kara."

Kara stroked Lena's hair as the Luthor rested her head in Kara's lap.

"It's okay, Lena. We'll fix this and besides, we wanted everyone to know we're dating." Kara said, offering her a small smile.

Lena sat up, frowning at Kara.

"Yes, I wanted everyone to know I was dating Kara. Now they think I'm dating Supergirl."

Kara blinked.

"You are."

Lena stood.

"I know but the people can't know that you're Supergirl and Kara Danvers. If they see me with you, they'll put two and two together and come to the realisation of who you really are. Can you now see what a problem this is?"

Kara hadn't thought of that and her smile dropped.

"Oh..."

Lena nodded.

"Yeah 'Oh'."

She collapsed back onto the couch next to Kara.

"What are we going to do?"

Kara's brow furrowed as she tried to think.

"Maybe...maybe Kara Danvers should disappear for a while."

Lena looked at her.

"What?"

"Maybe I should just be Supergirl for a while." Kara said with a slight shrug.

"But what are we going to tell them? Are we dating? Is it a fling?"

Kara gave Lena a look.

"I don't think Supergirl is the type to have-have a...a fling."

Lena nodded.

"True. She does stand for everything that is good and pure. Fling would definitely not fall into that category."

Lena straightened.

"For now, we play it by ear; anytime we're asked a question, we answer with 'no comment'."

Kara nodded.

"Good plan, but...do I stay as Supergirl or still walk about as Kara Danvers?"

"I'd say we continue as we are. I am your friend as Kara Danvers but I am...something more to Supergirl. We'll just have to watch how we act around one another for a little while."

Kara nodded but obviously both women didn't like the idea that they would have to keep their feelings and actions in check.

But it wouldn't be forever, it was only until they found a way to sort this.

Lena went to work like normal that day and was immediately confronted by quite a few reporters who had been lurking outside her office waiting for her to show up.

They came at her with their mics and cameras, tape recorders; asking her questions about her relationship with Supergirl.

"No comment." Was all Lena kept saying, over and over again until she was safely locked away in her office.

The morning paper was on her desk and sure enough, herself and Supergirl were front page news.

The blurry image of them was plastered on the front and the caption read;

**'A Super And A Luthor?'**

Lena groaned and sat down heavily in her chair.

Her assistant came through the door.

"Ms Luthor, you have a call on the other line. They're quite insistent."

Lena glared at the phone on her desk.

"The press." She muttered.

Her assistant nodded.

Lena waved her hand dismissively.

"Tell them no comment."

She nodded and left Lena's office.

Supergirl was facing the same scrutiny; she couldn't even stop a simple house fire without being questioned about her relationship with Lena Luthor.

She had been advised to stay at the DEO until this blew over but a story this big? It wouldn't blow over quickly.

Supergirl flew high above the city and just hovered there.

Alex had her own relationship with Kelly which she was fully committed to, the DEO wasn't exactly a good place to sit and think with everything going on. James was just...well, being James and she didn't really want to talk to him about his ex and herself, even though of course he must know what was going on with the two of them.

For the first time in a long time, despite having Lena in her life, Kara felt a little alone.

She waited for everyone at Catco to go home and only when all the lights were out, did she fly down to the balcony and sit there.

She felt safe here and she didn't know why.

Maybe it was because she'd worked there for so long that it felt like a kind of home to her, next to her own, as she couldn't really call the DEO a home, it felt more like a lab and it was too military for her anyway.

Kara sighed as she sat on Catco's balcony, her cape flying around her as she sat on the wall, feet dangling off the edge.

She could really do with some advice right now, someone who knew what this felt like; to have your private life splashed across the papers and what to do about it.

Kara sighed and looked down at the street below; all she wanted to was to be with Lena and have people know that they were together but she hadn't realised the implications this might have in regards to her life as Supergirl.

It would have been better if whoever had photographed them had caught her as Kara Danvers but as Supergirl? It just made things more complicated.

Kara looked up at the moon as it hung a crescent shape up in the starry sky.

She felt utterly lost and helpless.

Suddenly, a light came on that lit up the balcony and Kara prepared to fly away, the last thing she needed was another person asking her about her relationship with Lena, even if it was just a cleaner, they'd still want to know, it seemed like all of National City wanted to know, but before Kara could move an inch, a voice came from behind her;

"I wouldn't have pegged you as a lesbian."

Kara turned and her eyes widened.

Standing behind her was Cat Grant.

It was like her silent prayers had been answered.

**Author's Note: I love and miss Cat, so yeah, I brought her back :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Nineteen**

"Cat!" Kara breathed, then she remembered she was here as Supergirl.

"I mean, Ms Grant. I thought you were-"

"At the White House? Yes, I was but then this story broke and well, I just had to find out if it was true or if one of those clever little people who specialise in making...oh what's the word? Manips, is it?"

Supergirl nodded and let out an uneasy chuckle.

"Uh, yeah, those."

Cat folded her arms as she looked at Supergirl.

Despite being basically indestructible and a helluva lot stronger than Cat, the woman still had that death stare that made Kara want to look away.

"So? Is it true?"

Kara bit her lip and nodded.

Cat's lip quirked just a fraction.

"And with Lena Luthor...that is a turn for the books."

Kara didn't say anything as Cat walked towards her.

"Is it love?"

Kara smiled and nodded her head as she looked at Cat.

Cat looked out across the city skyline and drew in a breath.

"I admit the woman is powerful and she has this air of mystery about her."

"Yeah but she's also kind and loyal, beautiful, smart-"

Cat held up a hand to stop her.

"Ok, I get it, you're in love with her." She said in that dry tone of her's.

Kara blushed slightly.

Cat lent on the balcony's wall.

"But now you have a problem."

Kara's smile dropped and she nodded.

"If I come out as admitting to dating Lena and they see her with...someone else, they'll know who I really am."

Cat nodded.

"They will and after that, they won't leave you alone."

Kara sighed.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Cat shrugged carelessly.

"Lena is used to being in the public eye and you are too but this won't just stop there. You need to figure out a way to finish this story before it truly begins."

Kara stood up straight, an idea hitting her.

"You said about those people that make manips?"

Cat nodded but she was frowning, clearly not following where Kara was going with this.

"I did..."

"Well what if we just say it's faked? Then all of this goes away."

Cat nodded.

"Good idea...but you have to prove it. You have to find someone willing to take the blame for making it."

Cat pulled the photo up on her phone and studied it.

"It does look real though."

"Yeah but people are so talented these days."

Cat raised an eyebrow at her.

"Make the people believe it and you can end this."

Kara nodded.

"I'll go talk to Lena."

Cat nodded her head once that she agreed but Kara stopped and turned to face Cat.

"Ms, Grant?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you...for coming back here and helping me."

"Oh I wasn't helping you, Supergirl. I just wanted to know if the story was true and now I have the privilege of being the only person in the world that knows the truth. The rest of the world will think it's faked."

Kara nodded.

"But you can keep this just between us, can't you?"

Cat gave Kara a little smirk.

"I suppose just this once, I can keep a story to myself."

Kara smiled at her.

"Thank you, Ms Grant."

Cat waved her away.

"It's fine. Now go find Lena."

"I will but...are you staying or...?"

Cat looked like she was thinking about it.

"I suppose I can stay a day or two until this blows over. You might still need my help...no, scratch that, you will definitely need my help."

Kara chuckled.

"I'm sure I will and Lena and I are both grateful to you."

Cat looked pleased with herself.

"Who am I to stand in the way of true love?"

Kara grinned at her before taking off to go and find Lena.

...

Kara found Lena standing in her office, looking out of the window, her back to her.

"Lena, I've found a way to fix all this."

Lena didn't turn around.

"Lena?"

"Come over here, Kara."

Lena's voice was light but controlled.

Kara took a tentative step towards her; something felt off.

Coming to stand next to her, Kara looked at Lena.

She looked...different.

Dressed in tight black leather pants, a black mesh top and spiked high heels with her hair left long. Her make up was dark and the air she gave off wasn't what Kara was used to.

"Are you ok?" Kara asked.

Lena nodded her head only once, arms folded across her chest.

Kara looked her up and down.

"Love the new look, it's very...dark."

Lena smirked but it was such a small smirk that Kara barely noticed it was there.

Then she remembered why she'd flown over here in the first place.

"Oh right, I came here to tell you that all of this, there's a way to fix it. The press, the papers, everything."

Lena said nothing so Kara continued.

"We say that the photograph is a manip. A fake."

Lena turned her head slowly and she frowned.

"Why would we say that? We're dating aren't we?"

Kara frowned in confusion.

"Yes but if they see you out with me as Kara then they'll know who Supergirl really is."

"And why is that a problem? You're more powerful than all of them, Kara. You shouldn't have to answer to anyone."

Kara's frown deepend and she turned Lena to face her.

"What's gotten into you?"

Lena grinned but it looked like she was baring her teeth.

"Nothing's gotten into me, Kara. I just realise that we are putting so much importance on people who don't really matter."

"Don't matter...? Lena, we always said we wanted to help people."

Lena stepped back out of Kara's hold.

"And we have and how have they repaid us? Scorn, ridicule, they don't trust us, Kara. Not completely."

Kara shook her head slowly, she couldn't believe what Lena was saying.

"People will always be afraid of what they don't know. It's our job to help them see that we can be trusted."

Lena scoffed.

"It's not our job to do anything. If the people don't appreciate what we do then maybe we should leave them to wallow in their own fear."

Kara grabbed Lena and made her look at her once more.

"Lena, I don't know why you're being like this but you need to snap out of it."

Lena pushed Kara back and backed her up against the wall.

"Maybe you need to get on board with me." Lena breathed, her breath tickling Kara's ear.

"Maybe you need to give into those dark desires and fantasies you have." Lena whispered, her lips just lightly trailing along Kara's neck.

"You don't owe these people anything and I know I'm not like you, Kara, I'm just a human but together...just think of how powerful we could be."

Kara's eyes had closed and all she was concentrating on was Lena's seductive voice and her lips.

"Look at me." Lena whispered.

Kara slowly opened her eyes and froze.

Lena's eyes were no longer that captivating sea green but they flickered to a dark, angry red.

Lena grinned.

"I see you've finally noticed there's something different about me."

"What-what happened to you?" Kara asked, unable to process what was going on.

Lena shrugged lightly as she had Kara trapped in her arms; a hand on either side of the wall by Kara's shoulders.

"I don't know. I started feeling better, stronger about two hours ago and now I feel...like nothing can stop me. Like no one would ever dare try."

Kara looked Lena up and down.

Apart from her eyes flickering every now and then, there was no sign that Lena was anything other than herself but something was wrong, it had to be.

Kara searched Lena's office.

There was nothing out of place, nothing new, no gifts, no-

Kara's eyes focused on a glass, half full of whiskey, only the whiskey was doing the same thing as Lena's eyes. It flickered from amber to red consistently.

Kara gestured with her head to the glass.

"Been day drinking again?"

Lena pouted.

"Only one."

"Your usual brand?"

"A gift my mother gave me years ago. I decided to open it and see why she liked it so much."

Kara swallowed and looked Lena straight in the eyes.

"Lena, listen to me very carefully."

Lena raised her head but her eyes remained locked on Kara's.

"I don't know how they managed it but that whiskey is laced with red Kryptonite and it's affecting you. I know because I've been under red Kryptonite's influence before."

Lena didn't seem to mind.

"Then you know how powerful I feel right now."

Kara nodded.

"I do but this...what you're feeling? It costs, okay? We need to get it out of your system."

Lena scoffed at Kara.

"I don't want to. I like feeling this way, and besides-" Lena moved into Kara, her body pressing against the blonde's so Kara could feel every muscle, every curve of Lena's strong build.

"-I don't think you'll want me to after I show you just exactly how much it's changed me."

* * *

**Author's Note: So I have another sex scene coming up in the next chapter.**

**Lena is under the influence of red Kryptonite as you know, so things will get a little BDSM, if that's not your thing, stop reading now, if it is then by all means, enjoy! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Twenty**

Lena surged forward, kissing Kara roughly, forcing her tongue inside Kara's mouth and moaning as she licked at her.

Kara couldn't help but respond, her hands digging into Lena's hair and her own tongue snaking out to battle with Lena's.

When they were both breathless, Lena pulled back and grabbed Kara's hand, spinning her so she was facing the wall.

Then Lena began to remove Kara's costume.

"Lena, Lena wait, what are you doing?"

Lena crouched to pull Kara's pants down and then stood up again, turning Kara around and looking into her eyes.

"Since we've started dating, Kara, it's been all sweetness and light. I've been caring, considerate and I still will be but we both know what you really want from me... and I'll give it to you." Lena promised.

Kara's heart started beating faster.

Lena pulled Kara's top over her head and shed the rest of her clothes until Kara stood before her in nothing but her underwear.

"You're a very powerful being, Kara. Always in control, always knows what to do but I think what you really want is for someone to dominate you. To take the control from you."

Kara bit her lip and let out a small moan.

Lena smiled brightly.

"So I'm right...well, tonight is your lucky night, Ms Danvers, because tonight I won't make love to you-" Lena lowered her voice as she came forward and put her mouth against Kara's ear -"tonight, Kara... I'm going to fuck you."

All thoughts of red Kryptonite and everything that was happening was suddenly forgotten as Kara grabbed Lena and pulled her close.

Lena kissed her hungrily and ran her hands all over Kara's body, making the blonde moan and press herself closer.

"Don't tease me, Lena."

Lena grinned like a predator and grabbed the front of Kara's underwear; with one quick snap, she tore the flimsy material from Kara's body.

Kara started breathing faster when Lena dropped to her knees, licking her lips.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

Kara threw her head back as Lena dived between her legs.

"Oh...Rao...oh my...oh, Lena!"

It didn't take the Luthor long to reduce Kara to a quivering mess and she came quickly under Lena's skilful tongue.

Lena caught Kara before she sank to the floor and kissed her deeply, so deeply in fact that Kara could taste herself on Lena's tongue.

When Lena pulled back, she licked her lips and grinned at Kara.

Kara let out a breath and held the wall to steady herself.

Lena came forward and picked her up bridal style.

Kara was surprised by Lena's strength.

Lena smirked at her.

"Now it's my turn to be the hero."

Kara chuckled as Lena carried her over to the couch and put her down on it.

Lena sat next to Kara, one arm slung over the back of the couch.

Kara let out another breath.

"That was...just...there are no words." She said, still out of breath.

Lena just looked smug, then Kara moved towards her, crushing her lips against the Luthor's.

Lena put a hand on Kara's shoulder and pushed her back gently.

Kara frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't have to um...return the favour." She replied.

"But I-I want to." Kara said.

Lena straightened as she turned to look at Kara.

"Kara, I'm a dominant woman, I don't want to receive your kind of pleasure."

Kara felt like Lena had just struck her.

"What?"

"I'm not too good with the whole soft and gentle aspect."

Kara blinked.

"But I-I don't know how to be any other way, Lena. That's just who I am."

Lena nodded and patted Kara's hand sympathetically but to Kara it just felt like she was being patronising.

"I know and you can't help that."

Kara drew her hand back.

She'd forgotten about the red kryptonite's influence that Lena was under but now it came back to her and Kara got up from the couch and went over to grab her clothes, pulling them on as she went, minus the ruined panties.

Lena frowned.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." Kara snapped.

"But I thought we were having fun."

"No, Lena. There's nothing fun about red kryptonite." Kara muttered as she pulled her top on over her head.

Lena sighed and got up, walking over to Kara as she pulled on her boots.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's waist from behind and pulled her close.

"Stay with me." Lena whispered.

"I can't." Kara said, her tone still sharp.

"Listen, I know you're not a fan of the red but maybe you didn't give it enough of a try last time. Kara, I've never felt this powerful before." Lena whispered into her ear.

Kara pushed out of her hold then.

"Get off me." Kara growled.

Lena frowned.

"Ok well fine. Go. See how long you last without me."

Kara ignored Lena and walked out the office.

As she made her way to the elevator, she didn't see the masked person hiding around the corner, holding a chunk of red kryptonite.

The effects hit Kara instantly and anger at everything that had been happening lately, the people that had wanted Lena out, the press, the photo, everything came rushing to the surface and soon enough, the red kryptonite had taken it's hold of her completely.

Kara turned around and walked straight back into Lena's office.

Lena turned at the sound of Kara's footsteps coming towards her.

Kara grabbed Lena and gave her a bruising kiss.

She grinned, pulling back and looking at a shocked Lena.

"Let's show National City who we really are."

Lena nodded and grinned.

The two of them together were unstoppable

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry guys but I just find the idea of both Kara and Lena being under the influence of red kryptonite really interesting, they'll be like the evil, bad ass power couple. I also wanted to make sure that even when both women were bad, they still love each other, it was important for me to make sure that Lena and Kara's love for each other still remained to prove how strong their love is.**

**Anyway, long explanation over, the next chapter will be up tomorrow, same as every day right through to Christmas Eve as promised.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Twenty One**

Lilain looked up as a woman walked towards her.

"It's done."

"And my daughter?"

The woman looked down and Lilian could tell something was very wrong.

"She was affected too."

Lilian frowned.

"What? How? She's human."

The woman nodded her head quickly.

"I know. I know it doesn't make sense and we're doing everything we can to figure out how this has happened. Red kryptonite should only affect kryptonians so we're not sure how this has gotten into her system. But we are working to find out how."

Lilian glared at the woman.

"Just find a cure. We don't know how dangerous this is, after all."

The woman nodded and left Lilian to glare out the window while she worried about the daughter that was not her's.

...

Kara stood behind Lena's chair as the Luthor put the phone down.

"Problem?" Kara asked.

Lena sighed.

"They want me to do an interview. To explain our side of the story."

Kara nodded and pulled the chair back so she could sit on the desk right in front of Lena.

"And what do you want to do?"

Lena shrugged.

"I could go on TV, tell them the truth, warn them not to judge us..."

Kara grabbed the arms of the swivel chair and pulled Lena towards her so that the Luthor's chair was between her legs.

"How about we both do the interview?"

One side of Lena's mouth quirked as she looked Kara and ran her hands over Kara's leather clad thighs.

"Sounds good. It would show we're united and it's not just me aiming for publicity."

Kara smiled and lent in to give Lena a quick kiss.

"Maybe we could even kiss during the interview. Imagine if it's televised."

Lena pretended to look shocked.

"What a scandal that would be."

Kara chuckled darkly.

"A Super and Luthor..." She mused.

Lena grinned.

"That have sex. Now not even Lex and Superman can say that...not that they would want to." Lena added after a moment's thought.

Kara pushed Lena back in her chair and got up, taking the phone and holding it out to her.

"Call them back. Arrange an interview."

Lena took the phone and made the call.

Meanwhile, Kara had someone else to talk to...

Cat didn't look impressed as Kara stood in front of her, dressed all in black and looking more like her late aunt Astra than Supergirl. The black costume she'd worn the last time she'd been infected with red kryptonite was now back on plus with some new leather panels added in to make the fashion choice look more current.

"So we'll be doing the interview together." Kara said, after telling Cat what the press wanted from Lena.

Cat rolled her eyes.

"You can't do that interview, Supergirl, it's suicide for your...other you."

"Maybe I don't want that life anymore. I'm better as Supergirl anyway and Lena knows it too."

Cat sighed.

"You can't be Supergirl all the time, even you would get tired of it."

"I can be whoever I like. I'm not like you, Cat."

"And that would be?"

"Human."

Cat didn't look away from Kara as she tried to stare her down.

"So is Lena."

Kara gave Cat a cold grin.

"She can't be all human otherwise she wouldn't have been infected by red kryptonite."

Cat paused and removed her glasses, tapping them against her lips as she started to think.

"Lena's been infected? She would have to have some kryptonian DNA in her system in order for the red kryptonite to take effect...interesting."

Kara waved her away.

"Yes I'm sure it is but what Lena and I are focusing on now is the interview and the only reason I came to talk to you, Cat, is to make sure that you don't leak our false story. You remember, the one where you said we should just say the photo is a fake? Yeah, we're not doing that anymore."

Cat frowned.

"You seem very sure about this."

"We are." Kara replied.

Cat studied Kara then and for just a second, Kara saw uncertainty flicker in Cat's eyes.

"Excuse me, I have to go make a call."

Kara nodded but she stayed outside the office that used to be Cat's. She heard the whole conversation;

Cat was calling someone to warn them that Supergirl might be under the influence of red kryptonite once more and that Lena Luthor was also being affected by it.

...

Supergirl flew onto Lena's balcony and into her office.

"We need to move the interview up." Kara said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure that Cat just ratted us out to the DEO."

Lena frowned.

"Why would she do that?"

Kara rolled her eyes.

"Because the last time this happened I threw her off a balcony. She didn't die. I caught her but apparently she can't get over it."

Lena shrugged.

"Can't you just do it again? Scare her into silence?"

Kara bit her lip and shook her head.

"No, Cat doesn't work like that. We'll just have to do the interview before the DEO finds us. Call back that press guy and get them to do an interview in a private location, preferably as far away from National City as possible."

Lena nodded and got to work.

**Author's Note: Another short one I know but I'm on the clock here. Next one will be longer **

**Thanks for reading! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Twenty Two**

The car Lena was being driven in rolled slowly down the road.

Kara said she'd meet Lena at the interview location so there was no need to pick her up.

A red light made the car stop and Lena sighed.

George glanced at her in his rear view mirror.

"Everything ok, Ms Luthor?"

She shot him a cold glare.

"Just concentrate on the road, George. It's what I pay you for."

George focused his attention back on the road in front of him.

He'd never heard Lena speak to him like that, ever. Something was troubling her but his instincts told him not to push the issue.

The light turned green and George pulled away.

Once they were nearing outside of the City limits, George was able to get more speed and as he drove across a junction, a black SUV barrelled into the side of him.

Lena let out a shout as the car rolled, spinning them both upside down.

When the car finally stopped, coming to land on it's roof, Lena blinked. Her head hurt and she could feel blood dripping down her temple.

Her vision blurred and she felt like she was going to pass out.

Then someone dressed all in black looked in at her and stuck a syringe in her neck.

Everything went dark after that...

Cat looked at her surroundings with only mild interest.

"So this is the DEO." She said as Alex watched her.

"Yes and normally we don't let the media interfere but you said this was for the good of both Supergirl and Lena?"

Cat nodded, her gaze finally coming to rest on Alex.

"It is."

"How did you even find us?"

Cat shrugged noncommittally.

"I have connections, contacts...things have been very strange for a while now and even before Supergirl turned up, there was always things being covered up. At least now I know why."

Alex nodded.

"We have just secured Lena Luthor."

Cat looked pleased and only a small smile showed itself.

"Good. Now we just need to get to Supergirl."

Alex nodded.

"She will come for her once she knows she's missing."

Cat nodded in agreement.

"I imagine she already knows. With that super hearing of her's, she probably heard Lena's screams when the car rolled."

Cat had been watching everything on a monitor back at the DEO while Alex and her team put their plan into motion.

"If she comes, we'll be ready for her."

"And your plan?"

"It's like you said, You do the interview for Supergirl and Lena, tell the press that it's the red kryptonite that was making them act this way. that way, even the photo can be explained; if both women were not in their right minds then they would have done things that lead to all this.

Then once both Lena and Supergirl are cured, everything will go back to normal."

Cat nodded.

"I like that idea."

Alex frowned.

"It's not an idea, Ms Grant. It's the course of action we're going to take and you're going to play your part."

Cat frowned, she hadn't been given orders in quite some time.

"Am I now?"

Alex nodded and took a step towards her.

"You said you wanted to help, so help."

Alex tapped her ear piece as Supergirl patched through.

"Where's Lena?"

"She's safe."

"That means she's at the DEO."

Alex didn't respond.

"If you come in quietly, we can cure you both and no one gets hurt."

Supergirl scoffed on the other end of the line.

"Red kryptonite is the best thing that ever happened to us, Alex. Why would we give that up?"

Alex shrugged.

"We are going to cure Lena, so you can either be evil all on your own until we take you down or you can both be cured. This doesn't have to get messy."

Supergirl sucked in a breath.

"Unfortunately it does. Me and Lena have an interview to do."

Alex smiled.

"Cat's got that covered."

"What?"

"Cat is doing the interview for you. So you see, no need for anyone to get hurt. Come in peacefully and we'll release Lena after she's been cured."

There was a pause.

"Is that what she wants?"

Alex sighed.

"It's what she needs."

"Have you asked her?"

"This is red kryptonite that we're talking about here! It's bad and we don't know how it will effect Lena long term, she's human, remember? She's not like you and we still don't know how it even got into her system."

Supergirl sighed.

"So it could kill her?"

"It might if we don't act now." Alex answered.

Another sigh from Supergirl.

"Fine. Cure her. Do whatever it takes."

"I'll do my best."

"No, you'll do everything. Since you know everything, Alex, a cure shouldn't be too much of a problem."

Supergirl stopped talking after that and Alex let out a breath.

Her sister was a real bitch when she was on the red stuff.

...

The interviewer didn't look best pleased as Cat sat in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Ms Grant but I was expecting Supergirl and Ms Luthor."

"I know but they have both been...detained."

The interviewer frowned in confusion.

"Detained?"

"Yes and I am here to set the record straight for them."

The interviewer sat back, looking more intrigued.

"Ok then. So...I guess you'll have to do."

Cat resisted the urge to offer a scathing remark and instead waited for the questions to start.

"So, Ms Grant, as Supergirl and Lena Luthor's spokesperson, I have to ask, are they in a relationship?"

Cat shook her head.

"No. Sadly both women have been infected by red kryptonite and it's causing them to act irrationally and not like themselves."

"So the photograph of the kiss...that wasn't real?"

"Oh no, it was quite real but Ms Luthor and Supergirl were suffering the effects of red kryptonite. This substance makes it's victims act out of character and forces them to do things that they wouldn't normally, hence the kiss on the balcony."

The interviewer sat forward.

"And they're not being affected by this red kryptonite now?"

"They're both being cured as we speak."

...

Kryptonite cuffs encircled Kara's wrists as Alex walked her through the DEO.

Kara could hear Lena shouting and banging on the glass of her prison.

"Why is she angry?" Kara asked, the irritation clear in her voice.

Alex grimaced.

"She must have seen Cat giving your interview."

Kara bowed her head and sighed.

"She's going to be so angry with me that I allowed this."

"Well, once we've got you both cured, it won't matter and she'll be thanking you instead."

To get to the med bay, Alex had to take Kara past Lena's cell.

Lena stood up and went straight to the glass.

"Kara!"

Kara stopped and gave Lena a guilty look.

Lena's eyes were like fire, glowing red with anger.

"Did you know Cat Grant is doing _our_ interview?"

Kara nodded her head slowly.

"I did."

"Well why didn't you stop her? Why is she speaking for us?"

Kara licked her lips.

"Because I allowed it."

Lena took a step back.

"Why?"

"Lena, red kryptonite is dangerous yes but to you...it could be fatal. I couldn't risk you, I _won't_ risk you."

Lena glared at Kara.

"We are more powerful than them, Kara. Yet here you are in shackles, letting them treat us like lab rats!"

"I'm doing this to save you! I love you, Lena! Don't you get that?! No of course you don't because ever since you came to National city you haven't been able to see it, you've always been so blind!"

Lena's hands clenched into fists.

"Well you didn't see it either! You were so high and mighty about being a fucking superhero that you didn't even catch my signals! You were too obsessed with being the wholesome American girl."

Kara frowned, the confusion clear.

"Signals? What signals?"

"When you came into my office to get my take on things that day, you couldn't tell how badly I wanted you then? You didn't catch it every time I touched you or hugged you for too long that I was trying so hard not to imagine fucking you right there on the floor?"

Alex blinked.

"Ok well, we should really get going-"

"Maybe you should've just said something!" Kara raged, going towards the glass door of Lena's cell.

"I thought you were straight!"

"I was until I met you!"

"You know it doesn't work like that, Kara!"

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Even I know it doesn't work like that." She muttered as the two women continued to shout at each other.

Alex started dragging Kara away from Lena's cell. If it hadn't of been for the kryptonite cuffs, Alex wouldn't have been able to move Kara at all.

"Ok you two, that's enough. Kara come with me."

Kara let herself be dragged to the med bay but she complained the whole way there.

Alex listened dutifully.

"Yeah I know she's out of line and she's not being fair but soon you'll both be cured and then you can kiss and make up and everything will be fine." She said flippantly.

Alex put Kara in the med bay and shut the door.

Another doctor came out to get his orders and Alex let out a breath.

"Just fix her and Lena Luthor. I've had enough of those two arguing and I want to know where all the red kryptonite is so I can destroy it all."

Alex then left the med bay to retrieve Lena or as she would be known, patient number two.

* * *

**Author's Note: I tried to inject a tiny bit of humour into Lena and Kara's argument, hope it worked. **

**Feel free to let me know what you thought and thanks for reading :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Twenty Three**

Lena blinked as the anaesthetic wore off.

She turned her head and found Kara laying next to her.

"K-Kara?" Lena stammered.

Kara's eyes fluttered and she opened them, smiling at Lena.

She looked like she'd just woken up from a deep sleep.

"Lena...how do you feel?"

Lena frowned a little and tears came to her eyes.

"We were horrible people, weren't we?" Lena whispered, her voice trembling with the effort not to cry.

Kara reached out and squeezed Lena's hand.

"It was the red kryptonite...not us."

Lena sniffled.

"But still, the way we acted, the way we spoke to people...I never want to feel like that again."

Kara nodded and squeezed Lena's hand again.

"It won't happen again. We're fine now but I understand how you feel...when I woke up from being under the influence of red kryptonite I felt awful. I remembered everything I'd done and the things I'd said and I couldn't believe that so much darkness was inside of me but it gets better and eventually you're just grateful that you're back to being yourself again."

Lena nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek and with her free hand, she wiped it away.

"I don't think I could have coped if you wasn't with me."

Kara gave her a reassuring smile.

"Course you could but the fact that you're here too...I'll admit it makes things easier."

Lena smiled at Kara and for a long while they just stayed like that, holding hands.

"Kara, there's something I need to-"

"Kara, Lena, how are you both?" Alex asked, stepping into the med bay.

Lena sighed inwardly but smiled at Alex.

"We're fine thank you, Alex, and...I'm sorry for anything that I said to you while under the influence of red kryptonite."

Alex held up a hand and shook her head with a kind smile.

"No need to apologise. Red kryptonite is a nasty thing and you wasn't in control of what you were saying or doing."

Lena smiled at Alex gratefully.

Alex looked at Kara then.

"And you, you've been here before. How do you feel?"

Kara nodded.

"Fine thanks, Alex."

"Good."

Alex paused and looked at the both of them.

"Well the doctor is going to conduct a few more tests and then if they come back clear, you're free to go."

Alex left them then and Kara sat up. Lena did the same.

"Were we really going to do an interview where we admitted we were dating each other without covering up the fact I'm Supergirl, wasn't we?"

Lena nodded.

"You would've completely blown your cover. Kara Danvers wouldn't be able to move in this city anymore."

Kara let out a breath, shaking her head.

"We were so stupid."

Lena nodded in agreement.

"Hey."

Kara looked over when she heard Lena's soft tone.

"That won't happen again. We won't let it."

Kara nodded and took Lena's hand again.

Kara frowned as she remembered that Lena was going to to ask her something earlier before Alex came in.

"You were going to ask me something before...what was it?"

Lena forced a smile.

"It can wait."

Kara smiled and nodded.

Hopefully they would be cleared of all red kryptonite and they could go home.

...

Kara had to go into Catco to finish off some work and Lena went back to L Corp, also to get some things in order.

As she sat there at her desk, Lena had a thought; she phoned Kara and waited for her to pick up.

"Lena, hi."

"I was thinking, we said we'd go out on a date didn't we?"

"We did."

"So how about tonight?" Lena asked.

She could practically hear the joy in Kara's voice and she imagined her smile.

"Tonight? It's Christmas Eve."

"So it's perfect."

"You're right, after everything...it would be a perfect way to spend Christmas Eve."

Lena smiled brightly herself.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Ok cool, see you at 8."

Lena hung up with a satisfied smile on her face.

Walking over to her desk, she picked up the black velvet box that held Kara's promise ring.

Tonight.

She had to do this tonight.

After everything they'd been through, they deserved some happiness.

...

Lena looked at her own ring, wishing she could wear it right now but then Kara being as observant as she was would recognise it and ask about it, then Lena would have to tell her before she could even begin to give Kara her's.

8 o clock came around quicker than Lena thought and she examined herself in the mirror.

It had taken hours, about 5 different types of make up and close to fifty different dresses but finally, she was happy with what she saw when she looked in the mirror.

Lena had opted for tight, black leather trousers, a black mesh-type halter neck top, strappy high heels, light make up and black nail polish. A stylish, black suit jacket with the sleeves rolled up just to her elbows finished off the look.

Her hair was done up in a soft ponytail and her clutch bag was just big enough to hold the two promise rings, her phone and her keys.

Taking a deep breath, Lena smiled at herself in the mirror and then walked out to George who was waiting patiently for her outside her apartment.

He smiled at her as she came towards the car and he opened the door for her.

Lena stopped, turning to look at him.

"George, about yesterday and how I spoke to you-"

He looked up at her and smiled warmly, patting her hand.

"I know it wasn't you, Ms Luthor."

Lena smiled gratefully at him.

"You looked lovely by the way." He said.

"Thank you."

She then climbed into the car and he shut the door after her.

Kara was also getting ready to go and she gave herself one last look in the mirror.

Kara had chosen to wear a simple deep red dress with matching red heels and smokey make up. Her blonde hair was left long and wavy and she smiled a little, pleased with what she saw in her reflection. Slipping on her glasses, she grabbed her matching red clutch purse and headed out the door to wait for Lena.

She didn't have to wait long as Lena's car pulled up only minutes after she stepped outside.

George opened the door and Kara thanked him as she slipped inside.

Lena looked at her in awe.

"Kara, you look..."

Kara also looked pleasantly surprised.

"And you too! You look just...wow!"

Lena chuckled.

"Thank you and that was exactly what I wanted to say about you."

Lena softened as Kara gave her a shy smile.

"You look beautiful."

Kara lent across the seat and took Lena's hand.

"So this is it, our first date."

Lena nodded.

"Are you nervous?"

Kara nodded after a moment's thought.

"A little."

Lena seemed more confident but then whenever Lena was doing something she was certain of, there were no nerves, she was doing it and that was that. Kara admired her for it, for that and so many other things.

"We'll be fine."

"And the press?"

Lena shrugged lightly, a small smile touching her lips.

"They'll get a photo of us and they'll make up their own minds."

Kara bit her bottom lip until Lena squeezed Kara's hand and lent closer.

"Hey, don't worry. This time, it's Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers. They'll know you as they already do, a Catco reporter and a damn good one."

Kara smiled, feeling more relaxed and by the time they'd reached the place Lena had reserved for them, Kara's nerves had all but gone.

Lena stepped out of the car and took Kara's hand, helping her out too.

Lena turned to George.

"Thank you George. I'll call you if we need you."

He nodded with a smile and tipped his hat at them.

"Have a lovely evening, ladies."

Kara smiled at him.

She liked George. He seemed so gentle and Lena was fond of him too.

Lena held out her hand to Kara.

"Are you ready?"

Kara put her hand in Lena's and nodded.

"I really am."

Lena smiled, and hand in hand, they walked into the venue.


	24. Chapter 24

**Twenty Four**

As soon as the doors opened, the talking started.

Just murmurs here and there but Kara could hear what they were saying.

"Is that Lena Luthor?"

"She's with the one from Catco?"

"What's Lena doing with a reporter? I thought Luthors only dated the rich."

"Maybe she's got a trust fund."

"I didn't know Lena was gay, did you?"

Kara tried to ignore it all but then she wondered how that was possible when she would have to sit and eat in the same place as these judgemental people. With all their comments buzzing in her ears and their inquisitive stares all the time.

Lena kept her grip on Kara's hand as they walked through all the tables then passed the serving quarters and into the kitchen.

Kara's eyes widened as Lena wound her way through the chefs and waiters who were busy loading plates and collecting trays.

"Lena, we can't be back here! Can we...?"

Lena threw a grin at Kara over her shoulder as she pushed open a door that lead out to the back.

"Ok, we're here." Lena announced.

The kitchen it turned out, lead out to a small flight of stairs but after that was a grassy hill and a huge oak tree sat just on the top of that.

Kara looked up, the branches of the oak tree were covered in fairy lights, casting a warm glow all around the tree and under it, and below the tree was a picnic blanket complete with a basket full of Kara's favourite foods, a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

Kara couldn't believe her eyes.

Lena watched Kara's expression as she came to stand beside her.

"Do you like it?" Lena asked a little nervously.

"Like it? Lena I-I love it!"

Kara threw her arms around Lena and held her close.

When she pulled away, Lena grabbed her hand and led her over to the blanket.

"I thought you'd hate being around all those people. I heard them talking when we walked in, why wouldn't they? I mean, look at you, you're gorgeous... but um, I thought you'd much prefer this." She said quickly to save herself from gushing over Kara anymore than she already was.

Kara nodded, biting back a grin. Lena was cute when she was flustered or embarrassed.

"You're right. Lena it's perfect."

Lena smiled brightly.

"I'm glad you like it."

Then they both sat down on the blanket and Kara looked down at her cocktail dress.

"I feel a little over-dressed now though." She chuckled lightly.

"Nonsense! You look amazing."

Kara smiled as Lena poured out two glasses of champagne and handed one to Kara.

"What shall we toast to?"

Kara thought about it and then smiled.

"To us."

Lena nodded.

"To us."

They clinked glasses and each took a sip before setting the glasses back down.

Lena tapped her clutch purse and took a breath, now she was the one who was nervous.

"Kara, that day in the med bay...I said I wanted to ask you something."

Kara nodded.

"You did."

Lena licked her lips and opened the clutch purse discreetly by her side, pulling out the ring box.

"Well, what I wanted to ask you was...um, this is difficult for me."

"It's okay, just take your time."

Lena frowned, she just couldn't find the right words to express what she truly felt for Kara but dammit she was going to try.

"For most of my life I've never felt a part of anything. I've always been...alone, sort of and then you came into my life. I admit when you did, I didn't want it. I was scared. It was safer being on my own but you...you just- you wouldn't let me be alone and I'm so glad you did."

Lena's eyes softened as she looked into Kara's.

"Kara, I love you. I love you so much. I didn't think I ever would love anyone like I love you. It's so intense but at the same time I feel so grounded and calm. I feel safe, secure and loved beyond reason. It's...it's an amazing feeling and I never ever want you to feel unsure of me." Lena paused as she kept feeling the weight of the velvet box in her hand.

"I gave you my trust. I gave you my heart but...it doesn't feel like it's enough-"

"Lena, it is enough-" Kara interrupted, leaning forward.

Lena smiled a little and hid the ring further behind her back so Kara couldn't see that she was holding something.

"Please, Kara just let me finish." She said softly, chuckling as she did.

Kara nodded but a small frown played on her face.

Lena looked up into her eyes again.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to make a promise to you, Kara. I promise to always be there for you in every way that I can be. I promise to love you, protect you-although we both know you don't need protecting- I'll do it anyway. I promise to love your family like they were my own and your friends, to treat them as I would mine...well I guess they are mine too but you know what I mean."

Kara nodded and gave her a warm smile.

Lena was also cute when she rambled even if she didn't do it as much as Kara.

Lena took a breath and then held out the box, opening it and revealing the ring inside with Lena's initial engraved on it.

Kara's eyes widened.

"It's not an engagement ring I know but it's a promise ring. I have one too and Kara, I'm hoping you'll wear mine."

Kara took the box from her, staring down at the ring inside.

Lena looked worried as Kara hadn't said anything yet.

"It's a promise ring so it's sort of the same thing but Kara I want us to be everything to each other. I want...I want to belong to you...and I-I want you to belong to me."

Kara looked up at Lena with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Lena, even without this beautiful ring, I am your's. Always have been."

Lena lent forward and kissed Kara deeply. Kara responded, wrapping her warms around Lena's neck as she held the box.

When they pulled apart, Lena took the ring from the box and slipped it onto Kara's wedding finger.

Kara looked at it, admiring the italic L in the centre.

Lena showed Kara her own and handed it to Kara.

"Do you mind?" Lena asked shyly.

Kara smiled as she slipped Lena's one onto her wedding finger.

"A promise ring solidifies our bond even without marriage but that doesn't mean to say that we don't need to get married. If you want to further down the line then that's also an option."

Kara looked at Lena.

"Are you sure?"

Lena raised an eyebrow.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life, Kara. You're the one. There is no one else for me."

Kara smiled brightly at Lena and looked at both their rings as they intertwined their fingers.

Neither Kara nor Lena knew how much time had passed as they ate, talked, kissed and made promises to one another but when the fireworks went off in front of them lighting up the park below, they knew the reason.

It was Christmas day.

Lena turned to look at Kara.

"Happy Christmas, Kara."

"Happy Christmas, Lena."

* * *

**Author's Note: Obviously I won't be uploading this on Christmas day but thank you so much for taking the time to read this and for sticking with it.**

**I love reading all your comments and they motivate me to keep going when I feel like I could lose interest in what I'm writing. It happens more often than I care to admit but you guys help me to realise when I've got something good going, so a massive thank you to you all!**

**And lastly, Happy Christmas wherever you are in the World! :) **

**Enjoy it and I'll be back with more stories in the New Year!**

**Have a good one! X**

**\- Hidden Heart 92 **


End file.
